<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Company of Crows by Hjac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790187">In the Company of Crows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hjac/pseuds/Hjac'>Hjac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Pirate, Family, Fluff, Gay Pirates, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I hate myself, Idk How To make tags, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Karasuno, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Nekoma, Not Beta Read, Pirates, Pirates of the Caribbean References, Plundering that booty, Smut, We Die Like Men, bare with me, captain!bokuto, captain!kageyama, captain!kuroo, captain!oikawa, fukuroidani, i just really wanted a pirate AU, i know nothing about sailing or boats, so I said fuck it I’ll do it myself, sword fights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hjac/pseuds/Hjac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shoyo, being from a fishing town, had heard all sorts of stories and legends of the sea. Sirens, krakens, and other monsters of the deep. There was plenty of talk of pirates too, much more real than fairytales. But certain stories in particular always caught his attention: the stories about The Crow and the pirates that inhabited it. They were said to be ruthless, greedy, taking what they wanted and giving nothing back. There was an easy indicator of the ship that every fisherman knew. It was a ship with black sails.</p><p>Hinata watches as the ship closes in on him with sails as black as night. No. As black as a crow.</p><p>TL:DR I just wanted a gay pirate AU and said “fuck it, I’ll do it myself”. Likely inaccurate ship/boat references. Experienced sailors, don’t interact.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stupidity and Bravery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not my characters of course. All characters are aged up to their early 20s. For real I’m just having some fun with this. I’ve never written an a fanfic before so I’m trying to learn as I go. I hope anyone reading enjoys! If you decide to make fan art at any point of the characters please feel free to tag me on any of the social media below! I’d love to see it!</p><p>Twitter: @locojoon<br/>Any other social media just use #inthecompanyofcrows</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you Harmony for dealing with my gay pirate bs!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind howled through the trees, signaling a large incoming storm to the seaside town of Karasuno. Townspeople hustled to bring in their wares and fishermen docked and tied their boats down before it made landfall and wreaked havoc.    While most people on the dock were trudging towards home two pairs of feet sprinted towards the end of the dock. They came to a halt at the very edge, trying to steady their breath while looking out at the impending storm. </p><p>“He should have made it in by now,” comes the anxious voice of the young girl. She continues to stare out at the dark waters as the wind picks up, billowing their clothes. “He said he’d only be out for the first few hours of the morning.”</p><p>The boy next to her clutches an aging telescope and clenches his jaw. This wasn’t like his father. He was a man of his word. If he said he’d be back well before the storm, he would have, which could only mean something went wrong.</p><p>“He’ll be here, Natsu,” her older brother says staring unblinking at the whitecaps growing bigger by the moment. Suddenly he sees it. A small boat in the distance that wasn’t there a moment ago. </p><p>Bringing the extended telescope to his eye, he hoped to see a familiar boat. A boat he had spent countless days on with his father and learning the tricks of the trade while growing up. His family had always been fishermen. It was in their blood. There wasn’t a family in the town who didn’t know the Hinata family and their legacy as fishermen since the town was founded. So how did an experienced fisherman like his father miscalculate his return to shore before a storm like this? </p><p>At that moment his eyes lock on to the boat, his fathers boat, and it’s torn sail whipping violently in the wind. </p><p>It happened in an instant. His legs started moving before his mind could catch up and suddenly he was in the nearest boat releasing the ropes tethering it to the dock.</p><p>“Shoyo what are you doing?!” Exclaims Natsu as she runs over to her elder brother. “Is it father?”</p><p>“His sail is torn,” he says barely focused on the conversation. His feet move around the boat bringing out the oars. The sail will only help so much and should his get torn as well- he doesn’t want to think about it any further than that. Getting to his father. That’s his first goal. “I need to get out there and help him get back in. It’ll be easier with the both of us.”</p><p>“I’m coming with you,” comes the immediate response from Natsu as she swings one leg into the boat.</p><p>Shoyo drops the oars and gives her a hard expression. “No.”</p><p>“If father is in trouble I want to he-“</p><p>“And if the waters and storm become too rough? What then Natsu?” He gives her a pained look. “You’ve only been on a boat a few times.” Shaking his head, he walks closer to her and rests a hand on her knee. “I can’t risk you getting hurt. I’ll never forgive myself.”</p><p>Natsu stares at him with her own pained look. One that shows the conflict inside of her brewing like the storm in front of them. Not wanting to cause more trouble, but wanting to save the father she can’t bare to lose. Settling her hand over her brothers, she lets out a sigh.</p><p>“Please,” she whispers, “just don’t-“</p><p>“I won’t,” Shoyo replies, cutting her off. He won’t die. Neither will their father. “I promise.” And like his father, he was a man of his word.</p><p>As Natsu settles back on the dock, Shoyo shoves off and heads out to sea, but not before shouting back at his sister once more. </p><p>“Run home and tell mother what’s happened! By the time you do, father and I will be docked and following the smell of peaches!”</p><p>Their house always smelled faintly of peaches. His mother loved peaches in the summer time.  They would make jams, pies, or even just eat them raw while soaking in the warmth of the sun in their back yard. And his grandmother had mentioned more than once that his mother ate so many that during her pregnancies it resulted in their bright orange hair. The thought makes him smile at his sister who grows smaller and smaller as she retreats back up the hill to town and his boat pulls him further out to sea.</p><p>The rain began as a trickle at first, but quickly turned into a heavy downpour the closer Shoyo got to his fathers boat. Waves crash violently against the side of his small wooden boat. The dark skies almost black, with thunder rumbling in its depths as a warning. A warning of the dangerous game they were playing.</p><p>With all the noise of the environment, it wasn’t until he was just a boats length away from his fathers boat that he could head him shouting. </p><p>“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SHOYO?!”</p><p>Shoyo tosses out a rope to his fathers boat but the wind blows it to the side, missing his intended target. He looks around and quickly grabs a steel mallet, tying the ropes around it and tossing it once more to his fathers boat. The weight of the mallet keeps the rope more so on its course and it lands to the right of his father who is still yelling at him. He doesn’t have time to focus on that at the moment.</p><p>“SHO!”</p><p>“I was waiting on the dock for you with Natsu,” he says now drenched from the rain which only seems to get heavier with time. His shirt is soaked through, doing little to help when he wipes his face with it. Pulling in the rope from his end, he brings the boats together until they’re close enough for his father to jump into his with the sail still intact. “I saw your sail. I-I-I had to come help. I-“</p><p>“You could get yourself KILLED Shoyo!” his father yells over the rumbling thunder. His hands clutch Shoyo’s shoulders as another wave rocks the boats. After a few seconds he embraces his son tightly. “Later. We’ll argue later about how stupid this was. For now,” he let’s go of Shoyo and looks into his eyes, squeezing his shoulders once more, “let’s get out of this storm and get back home.”</p><p>Shoyo nods his head and they’re off to their duties, like a well oiled machine. He had been training with his father since he was 15, now 4 years later, they knew their positions like a dance. Never stepping on each other toes, knowing how to adjust together when necessary. It was because of Shoyo’s drive and passion that he had excelled so quickly in his learnings. His father had told him just a few months ago what he would be giving him for his 20th birthday. His very own boat. In just a few months he would finally be in charge of his own boat, with his own income, all responsibilities solely his. He couldn’t have been more excited.</p><p>A wave crashes over the boat as a bolt of lightning lights up the sky. The wind picked up and the rain seemed to be sideways. </p><p>Then he hears it. A sound he was hoping to avoid just a little longer. The shore was in view, they were going to make it. And then he hears it again. Looking up he sees their tattered sail and his heart sinks.</p><p>“SHOYO!” His father bellows over the elements.</p><p>He turns his head as his father passes him the oars. The waves are crashing into the boat rocking it back and forth like a pendulum. The water takes them off course even as they both use all their strength to row the boat back to shore, but it’s steadily slipping further and further out of sight. </p><p>Suddenly there’s a deafening crack. A flash of light. And Shoyo’s ears start ringing. The next few moments happen so quickly he only registers three things: the mast and sail are on fire, the mast is falling, and the feeling of being fully submerged in water.</p><p>He kicks his feet hard willing himself to get out from under the waves. He manages to breach the surface, opening his mouth to breathe and then yell for his father.</p><p>“FA-“ He’s cut off by another wave crashing over him dragging him back down and filling his mouth with salt water. Fighting against the current, again he breaches the surface and sees the pieces of wood from the boat floating and crashing with the waves.</p><p>“SHO!”</p><p>“FATHER!” No sooner than the word leaves his mouth, another wave crashes over him with force, this time with a piece of the boat knocking into his head as well. As the sea pulls him into its dark depths for a third time, his head is fuzzy.</p><p>There a silence under the water.</p><p>A calm sort of silence to contrast the chaos above.</p><p>Shoyo feels a weight pulling him up out of the depths.</p><p>And then it’s dark.</p><p>————————————</p><p>When he comes to, Shoyo feels his body rocking on small waves. Slowly he blinks his eyes open taking in his surroundings. The sky is still cloudy, but there’s a faint blue peaking through in a few areas. The faint blue of dawn. When the storm had come in it was just past the afternoon. How long had he been out for? And where was he?</p><p>Taking in his state, he accepts two things: first, he’s floating on a large piece of wood from the now destroyed boat. Second, he’s in the middle of the ocean with no idea which way is home. A third thing he hasn’t accepted yet is that there is a large ship coming towards him. </p><p>Being from a fishing town he had heard all sorts of stories and legends of the sea. Sirens, krakens, and other monsters of the deep.  There was plenty of talk of pirates too, much more real than fairytales. But certain stories in particular always caught his attention: the stories about The Crow and the pirates that inhabited it. They were said to be ruthless, greedy, taking what they wanted and giving nothing back. There was an easy indicator of the ship that every fisherman knew. It was a ship with black sails.</p><p>Shoyo watches as the ship closes in on him with sails as black as night. No. As black as a crow.</p><p>—————————————</p><p>A rope is flung over the side of the ship without a word. As Hinata Shoyo grabs the swinging rope he thinks of his options, climb the rope and possibly live or stay on the wreckage and certainly die. </p><p>He begins his ascent thinking of the worst case scenarios he could face when he reaches the top. Immediate death is one. Starving to death in the brig is another. Being sold off is a third. He couldn’t decide which he’d prefer least.</p><p>While being lost in his thoughts, he didn’t realize the climb was coming to an end and his fate was here. </p><p>Two pairs of arms grabbed his, hoisting him over the rail. He landed on his hands and knees with a less than graceful grunt.</p><p>Staring at the wooden planks, he didn’t dare look up yet. As soon as he did, he knew it would absolutely be real. He would be face to face with one of the most infamous pirate crews of the seas.</p><p>Suddenly there’s a hand slapped on his back. “You alright there little man?” Comes the voice from the left. It’s a young voice, not one Shoyo expected from a pirate he assumed would be hardened by the sea.</p><p>“Who the hell are you calling little man?” Comes a booming voice to his right. “I think he’s still taller than YOU are.” And then there’s laughter.</p><p>The banter calmed Shoyo’s nerves a bit and he was finally able to raise his head. Looking to his left he sees a man about his age with dark brown hair in a mess, with a peculiar blonde streak in the front. To his right is a taller man with a shaved head still laughing at the others expense.</p><p>“Welcome aboard shorty!” Says the bald-headed pirate. “Gave ol’ Daichi here quite a shock when he saw you on that piece of wood in the middle of the ocean.” He juts his thumb over to a man with short, dark brown hair who is walking over with something in his hands.</p><p>Blinking, Shoyo watches in silence Daichi closes in and crouches down to his level looking concerned.</p><p>“Are you hurt anywhere?” He questions, looking Shoyo in the eyes. He had kind eyes. They reminded him of his fathers.</p><p>His father.</p><p>All at once his mind was no longer on the present, but in the past. His father. What had happened? Was he okay? Is he injured somewhere in the ocean too? Or worse? No. He wouldn’t allow himself to think such a thing. All he can remember is the storm and the lightning strike and the waves crashing over him and then... nothing. The next thing he knows he woke up on a piece of debris. </p><p>Daichi must have seen the panic flash through his eyes because he starts to move Shoyo into a seated position with his back leaning against the side of the ship.</p><p>“Hey, hey,” he says in a low, steady voice. “you’re good. You’re okay.” Daichi hands him a piece of bread he had been holding with a soft smile. “Let’s start easy. What’s your name? Where are you from?”</p><p>“Hinata Shoyo,” he responds quietly while taking the bread. “I’m from the town of Karasuno.”</p><p>Daichi turns his head quickly to lock eyes with a silver haired man over his shoulder. He can’t understand what message they wordlessly exchange, but the silver haired man turns and walks towards the back of the ship. Daichi directs his attention back to Shoyo.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Hinata,” he says with another soft smile. Then he turns serious. “Can you tell us what happened? Was your ship attacked?”</p><p>Hinata takes a moment to look over the crew in front of him. It’s likely not all of them, it did seem to be early in the morning. Besides the four he had already taken in there was a long haired man with scruff that looked to be older than all of the others, another younger boy who was extremely tall with bright blonde hair, and a woman with dark hair and an unreadable face. It wasn’t what he expected from the infamous crew of The Crow. Their kindness was also unexpected.</p><p>He shakes his head. “No,” he begins. “It was a storm.” </p><p>After he says that he feels a tension leave the air that he hadn’t realized was there until now. Though he understood. The crew was gearing up for a potential fight. Now knowing there wasn’t a threat in the area, Daichi settles more comfortably in front of Hinata.</p><p>“We saw it in the distance yesterday and decided to wait it out,” he says more to himself. His eyes leave Hinata for a moment as if considering if it’s too soon to ask his next question. “Was it just you on your boat or?”</p><p>Hinata looks away and feels his eyes begin to sting. “My father was out fishing. His sail tore before he could make it into shore.” None of the crew say anything. They just wait for him. They give him time to tell his story. He takes a deep breath and continues. “I stole a boat from the dock and went out to try and get him.”</p><p>A small smile comes to Daichi a face again and his eyes soften. “That was brave,” he says.</p><p>“No,” responds Hinata was a sad smile. He thinks of his father and one of the last things he told him. We’ll discuss later how stupid this was. “It was stupid.”</p><p>Daichi’s eyebrows quirk up as he gives a shrug. “Sometimes stupidity and bravery go hand in hand.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” Hinata sighs. “I couldn’t help him in the end. We started our way back, but lightning struck our mast and the boat was destroyed. I don’t know what happened to him. If he made it to shore or if he’s hurt out at sea or if he’s-“</p><p>He stops the though again. There’s a solemn silence on the ship.</p><p>Hinata breaks the silence with a deep breath. “Thank you for saving me,” he says with a small smile looking first at Daichi and then to the two men on his sides.</p><p>“It’s our pleasure little man,” comes the boisterous voice of the man to his right. He puts out his hand and Hinata takes it.</p><p>“Tanaka Ryunosuke is the name,” he says smiling while hauling Hinata to his feet.</p><p>“I’m Nishinoya Yu! But everyone just calls me Noya,” says the the man to his left. “Ah shit!” He says suddenly looking upset at Hinata. Confused, Hinata turns to stand face to face with Noya. Noya looks him up and down once and then again. There’s a moment of silence and then an exasperated sign. “You are taller than me,” he mumbles crossing his arms and looking away.</p><p>There’s laughter from the crew as more walk over for introductions. Hinata meets Asahi, Tsukishima, and Kiyoko. </p><p>During the introductions Hinata failed to notice the silver haired crew member return with another man who’s dark eyes lock into the orange haired man like a target.</p><p>Hinata looks back at Daichi with a smile. “So you’re able to take me back home to Karasuno, Captain Daichi?”</p><p>There’s a stunned silence and then a few chuckles from the others. Daichi scratches the back of his neck with an awkward smile on his face.</p><p>“uhhh I’m not the captain.”</p><p>“I’m the captain,” comes a low serious voice. </p><p>Hinata whips around and lays his eyes on the owner of the voice. He sees the silver haired man again. But there was a new face next to him. Just from a glance he could tell who the owner of the voice was. His hair was as dark as his ship’s sails and his eyes were as dark blue as the ocean below. There was no doubt in his mind this was the captain of fishermen’s tales. </p><p>The captain takes a few steps until he’s looming over Hinata. At the same time Hinata is cursing his short stature, wanting to be eye to eye with the notorious captain of The Crow. He didn’t know where this new confidence came from, but  he soaked it into every inch of his being like liquid armor and stood strong.</p><p>“Captain Kageyama,” is all he says, still staring down Hinata.</p><p>“Well Captain Kageyama,” says Hinata, silently thanking his voice for not cracking. “Will you take me back to Karasuno?”</p><p>Kageyama doesn’t move for a moment. He just looks over Hinata’s face once again. Then his head tilts to the side and his eyes squint ever so slightly.</p><p>“No.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome to The Crow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata’s face drops. “What?” He questions looking over at Daichi in hopes that he’d be smiling again and telling him it’s just a joke. What he’s met with instead is Daichi staring at Kageyama with an unreadable expression. No one moves to say anything against their captain.</p>
<p>“No.” Kageyama says again mouth tight and tone unwavering.</p>
<p>He turns on his heel and begins to walk back the way he came. Hinata follows.</p>
<p>“It can’t be that far from where we are. It’ll only be-“ </p>
<p>“I’m not wasting my time or my men’s energy on some trash that was plucked from the sea,” he spits out over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’m sure it won’t be that much time please! If you’ll just-“ Hinata collides with the captains back as he abruptly stops.</p>
<p>Slowly the captain turns, once again coming face to face with the orange haired man. “I have 30 days to make it to my current destination” he begins through clenched teeth. “I don’t have time to turn in the COMPLETE opposite direction for some nobody. I’m the captain. I make the calls. Not you.” </p>
<p>By the time he’s finished speaking, his face is merely centimeters from Hinata’s. An expression flashes through his eyes so quickly Hinata couldn’t quite catch it.</p>
<p>And then he’s gone through a door.</p>
<p>He stands there in silence once again. He was going to be stuck on this ship until he can find some way back home. The stinging in his eyes comes back. Looking up at the sky, he wills the tears away with a deep breath, and then another.  There’s the weight of a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Expecting Daichi, he’s surprised when he turns to see Kiyoko. Her expression is one of an apology.</p>
<p>“Let’s check your injuries,” she says quietly. Her voice is soothing and warm. Her touch just as gentle.</p>
<p>Without a word, Hinata allows her to guide him away from the door and to a more secluded area down in the ship. Once there, she asks him to remove his shirt. Hinata looks at his white shirt, now ripped with bits of blood, especially on his right side. The adrenaline must have finally worn off because his body aches in protest as he works to take it off. When he finally does, he see the scrapes and bruises on his body he hadn’t noticed before. No doubt from the fragments of wood hitting into his body as waves had crashed over him. They sting as Kiyoko cleans them silently. Though Hinata is thankful for the lack of questions concerning him, he’s increasingly more curious about her.</p>
<p>“I hope you don’t mind me asking,” he starts, watching as she tends to his smaller wounds. “But how did you end up on this ship?” </p>
<p>“Are you curious because I’m a woman on a pirate ship and therefore assume it’s impossible for me to have chosen this life for myself?” She replies without pause. Only then does she look up and give him a knowing smile. “Most men don’t want women on their ship. Bad luck and all that.” She pauses for a moment and then begins cleaning Hinata’s wounds once more. “I worked in a seaport town as a barmaid for years. I never wanted that life. I hated the little pay and lack of respect I received from drunken sailors.”</p>
<p>She pauses again to grab fabric uto wrap around his waist for the larger side wound. “One night some sailors came in. They were Royal Navy sailors. The worst kind in my opinion.” She pauses again, but this time it was to look at some point far in the distance. “They got drunk, as they do, and tried to take what I wasn’t willing to give. Before they could a few pirates who were laying low in the corner made sure that didn’t happen.” She smiled as she said it. “That’s how I met Nishinoya, Tsukishima, and Tanaka.”</p>
<p>She refocuses on the job at hand and finishes tying up the fabric. Once complete, she looks into Hinata’s eyes once again.</p>
<p>“They got pretty beat up, so I tended to their wounds in the back of the bar. Later that night Tanaka came back and offered me the option to come with them as a medic. He said if it did, he’d never let someone disrespect me again.” She smiles again while looking at the medical box next to her. “It was a way out from a life I never wanted.” She looks back at Hinata with a soft look. “I’ve been on this ship for almost a year now and not once have I regretted my decision.”</p>
<p>Hinata gives her a genuine smile. “You’re a tough woman Kiyoko.”</p>
<p>She smiles back and then stands, grabbing the medical kit in her arms. “Shall we?” She says, motioning with her head to the stairs that brings them back to the deck.</p>
<p>He hesitates and Kiyoko’s face softens again.</p>
<p>“I know it’s not what you wanted. But there may be someone willing to take you back home once we get to where we’re headed.”</p>
<p>“Where is that exactly?” Hinata asks with confusion.</p>
<p>Kiyoko shrugs her shoulders. “The place pirates call home. Kaizoki no su. The Pirate’s Nest.”</p>
<p>——————————————</p>
<p>While Kiyoko lead Hinata below deck, Daichi and the silver haired crew member enter the captain’s quarters without so much as a knock. </p>
<p>Inside they examin their captain who is bent over the maps depicting the route to their destination.</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to be such an ass,” is the first thing out of the silver headed man’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Suga,” Daichi says with a tone of warning.</p>
<p>“No,” he glares back at Daichi. “He didn’t deserve it after what he’s been through.”</p>
<p>Kageyama closes his eyes, still leaning over the maps, and lets out a loud sigh. “I said I wasn’t taking him back now.” He looks up at his men and tilts his head to the side. “I never said I wouldn’t take him back at all.” </p>
<p>With that, both Daichi and Suga lose their stern expressions for the most part. Kageyama stands upright and rounds the desk, leaning back on it with his arms crossed. </p>
<p>“We’ll take him back after the gathering is over and we head back in the direction of his town.” He’s not looking at them, but his tone is firm.</p>
<p>“Well maybe tell HIM that because that’s not how you came off during whatever that was,” Daichi says motioning to the main deck.</p>
<p>Kageyama sighs again and pushes off the desk. “Fine. I’ll talk to him. But if he’s on this ship he’s going to pull his weight.” And with that he brushes past the crewmen, heading out onto the deck once more.</p>
<p>When the door closes Suga gives Daichi a silent side glance.</p>
<p>“He’s really gotta watch that temper,” says Daichi, shaking his head slowly still looking at where the captain once stood.</p>
<p>“You’re the Quartermaster. Not me.” Suga crosses his arms over his chest and looks straight ahead again. “I don’t know why I always involve myself like this.”</p>
<p>Daichi chuckles and throws an arm around the others shoulders. “Because you love this crew like family.”</p>
<p>Suga gives a chuckle of his own and turns his head to look at Daichi once more. “Yeah I hate them like family too.” </p>
<p>Daichi lets out a breathy laugh and gives the sailor a quick kiss.</p>
<p>“I hate you too.”<br/>
—————————</p>
<p>When Hinata finishes his climb to the deck he notices the sun has fully risen and the clouds have almost cleared. The crew is out in full force now. He watches them as they hustle around the deck doing their duties, throwing around jokes resulting in laughter from the rest. There was a camaraderie between them that was palpable. It was far from what he expected of the crew he knew through stories from his town. It makes him wonder where the stories came from.</p>
<p>He notices Kageyama up on the quarter deck by the helm. Hinata locks eyes with the captain again, but he quickly looks away scowling. He was the only one the stories didn’t seem to fully get wrong. A man who was said to have turned against his own captain when he was first mate, causing a mutiny. A man who’s temper is so short, they say that after a member of the Royal Navy looked at him the wrong way it resulted in the burning of at least three Royal Navy ships at the hands of his crew. Apparently not many see what he looks like and live to tell the tale. Hinata believed it.</p>
<p>“Hinata!” Yells Daichi jogging over with the sliver haired man again. “You didn’t have a chance to meet Sugawara yet.” He juts his thumb over to the silver haired man.</p>
<p>“You can just call me Suga,” he says smiling and extending his hand. “It’s nice to meet you Hinata.” </p>
<p>Hinata shakes his hand smiling as well. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too Suga.”</p>
<p>“Daichi says you’re a fisherman?”</p>
<p>Hinata nods and Suga’s smile expands. “Great. Then you have a good idea of how this ship runs.”</p>
<p>Looking around again, Hinata’s eyes widen. “I’ve never been on a ship this size. Every boat I’ve been on could be sailed by only one or two people.”</p>
<p>Suga let’s out a quick laugh. And clamps a hand on his shoulder. “No, no, we’ll still show you what to do. I’m just saying we don’t have to start from scratch.” With that he leads Hinata down the deck.</p>
<p>For the remainder of the day Hinata was taught the different duties around the ship and who was responsible for what. </p>
<p>Kageyama is of course the captain. While stories of the infamous captain of The Crow depicted him as a man who kills anyone who opposed him, Hinata was surprised to hear that he, for the most part, respects the opinions of his crew and isn’t treated any different than the rest of his crew. Daichi is the Quatermaster. He’s Kageyama’s right hand and in charge when he isn’t around. Suga is the sailing master, in charge of navigation and piloting. Both Daichi and Suga have know Kageyama the longest. When Hinata pressed further about their past, both had only given vague answers and then changed the subject.</p>
<p>Tsukishima, Noya, and Tanaka are gunners. They’re in charge of all cannons, gunpowder, and everything else needed for when a battle ensued. Asahi’s the boatswain, in charge of keeping the ship in shape for travel and battle. Yamaguchi and Ennoshita the carpenters of the ship, reported to Asahi and are tasked with ensuring the ships structural integrity, fixing damage from battles or after a storm. Ennoshita also cooked for the crew. As they sat around with their supper, Hinata realizes the meals aren’t extensive, but he could tell they did the best the could with what they had. No one complained.</p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p>Noya finishes his climb to the crows nest and Hinata isn’t far behind. As he settles in the cramped space he looks over at the pirate who’s smiling wide admiring the view and then he takes it in for himself.</p>
<p>“Wow,” is all that Hinata can say. This sunset was something he had never experienced. Reds, oranges, and yellows melted together in the sky and blended into the ocean in their fiery dance.</p>
<p>Noya smiles wider.</p>
<p>“Welcome to The Crow.”</p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p>When night time finally arrives Hinata is exhausted. While the other crew members had gone below deck to sleep, Hinata wanders to the bow of the boat. So much had happened within the one day. None of it, however, has distracted him from his fears for his father nor his sorrow at the thought of his mother and sister not know what had become of him. </p>
<p>When he makes it to the front he leans his back against the rail and looks up at the stars. Though his life had changed significantly, the sky has not. It’s still the same sky as at home. The same sky that his father had taught him to chart when he was younger. With a sigh he closes his eyes and leans further back.</p>
<p>“You’re not considering jumping, are you?” Comes the flat voice of the man who has been avoiding Hinata as much as Hinata has been avoiding him. </p>
<p>Straightening himself up, he crosses his arms over his chest and settles his eyes on Kageyama. “You’d like that wouldn’t you.”</p>
<p>It’s more of a statement than a question and Hinata is caught off guard slightly when there’s a huff from the captain that could be taken for a laugh. He doesn’t respond more than than, but walks silently to the rail next to Hinata, resting his forearms on it and staring out into the black abyss of the night sea. </p>
<p>Still in the same position, Hinata takes a moment to actually take in the captain. He’s young, probably around Hinata’s age. His hair is dark and a bit unruly from the wind. Dark blue eyes look black in the night, much like the sea itself. Looking over his clothing he sees it’s a simple light grey baggy shirt and black form fitting pants with boots. There was nothing scary or over the top about him when you actually took the time to look, Hinata thought to himself. He was actually... kind of-</p>
<p>“Do you have something you’d like to share, idiot?”</p>
<p>Hinata whips his head to look straight ahead and away from the captain. “Not with you Captain Bakegeyama.” He feels his face begin to warm up and decides wherever that train of thought was heading was purely out of exhaustion. And with that he walks away down the deck, very much feeling the dark eyes that follow him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I’m Always Around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The captains past comes out and an olive branch is extended.</p><p>tw: Very brief mention of past abuse. I’ve marked the start and end of it with **. Doesn’t detract from the story and you’ll get the gist.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks have gone by and Hinata has become one with the crew. It’s wasn’t difficult given the fact that they had been welcoming from the start. Well, all except for one. But Hinata and Kageyama learned to live with one another. Being on a ship made it impossible to avoid each other, so they did what anyone would do.. they bickered.</p><p>“You’re doing it wrong idiot!”</p><p>“No thanks to you Captain Bakegeyama!”</p><p>“Maybe if you would just LISTEN to me instead of just going for it then-“</p><p>“Oh for FUCKS sake,” comes the strained voice of Daichi. He pinches the bridge of his nose  and breathes out roughly. “Hinata come here, let me show you. Kageyama, Suga needs you at the helm.”</p><p>Kageyama lets out a huff and marches towards the Quarterdeck.</p><p>With the captain gone Daichi directs his attention back to Hinata who was still glaring out at sea.</p><p>“Look,” Daichi starts. “I know he can be an ass at times, but if you two could just-“</p><p>Hinata’s gaze remains on the horizon. “I don’t have any intention of being friends with him.” He turns to face Daichi finally. “He doesn’t trust me to do anything right. He doesn’t show me any respect, so he doesn’t deserve mine.”</p><p>With that, Hinata walks towards where Asahi is working on the deck. Daichi looks up at the sky, cursing god for giving him two hard-headed people to handle. </p><p>——————————</p><p>Kageyama climbs the stairs to the quarterdeck and sees Suga in his usual spot at the helm. </p><p>“Daichi said you needed me?”</p><p>Suga looks over at him with a quizzical expression. “I didn’t say I-“ he stops for a moment and then laughs. “Oh, yeah no that was to break up the brawl that looked like it was about to go down between you and Hinata.”</p><p>Kageyama’s eyebrow furrow and he crosses his arms. “I could have handled it.” He says while turning to the deck below. He looks again at Hinata as he says something to Daichi, still looking pissed, and then walks away.</p><p>“I though you guys would be good after you cleared up the misunderstanding about taking him home,” Suga muses.</p><p>Kageyama remains quiet for a moment. He had tried to bring it up once. The first night Hinata was on the ship he fully intended on bringing it up. He remembers seeing him walking down the deck towards the bow. Him leaning back and looking at the stars with a small smile on his face. He had wondered what that smile would look like directed at him.  He threw out a joke about jumping ship, hoping to ease the tension that had built between then all day. And then he remembers feeling of the orange haired boy staring holes into him. </p><p>It was an odd feeling being looked over so intensely. It wasn’t like the quick glances he had been taking of Hinata throughout the day. Hoping no one would notice his raging curiosity in the newest addition to the ship. </p><p>It was then that he had planned to do it, but without thinking he called him an idiot and received an insulting nickname back and that was it. Hinata was gone down the deck and Kageyama stared at his retreating form while mentally punching himself.</p><p>Kageyama said nothing to Suga’s verbal thought.  He couldn’t tell him he that he hasn’t told Hinata yet that he’d take him back after the gathering.</p><p>The gathering. He grimaced at the thought. Every three years there was a gathering of all pirates at The Pirates Nest, as it came to be called. It was a loose partnership of sorts between pirates. Not many of them got along with each other, to put it nicely, so after the gathering they were back to hating each other. While the gathering was used mostly as an excuse for a few nights of debauchery, it was also a way to confirm any threats to the pirates as a whole. The Royal Navy was usually the main subject of the night. They have been bulking up their patrol for pirates in recent years and it was becoming more and more of a problem. Kageyama grimaces at the thought, at the memories of what atrocities he’s seen be done by men revered as ‘heroes’ by those who don’t know better. He thinks of his sister.</p><p>“Kageyama?” </p><p>His eyes snap to Suga who’s looking at him with concern. He realizes he must have been making a face while lost in his thoughts. He could feel the familiar sting of angry tears at the corners of his eyes.</p><p>“I’ll be in my quarters if you need me,” he mumbles before making his way down the stairs.  As he rounds the rail and rushes to the solitude of the captains quarters he nearly bumps into Hinata. Both halting to a stop, eyes widening, before the impact was made. In a split second Hinata’s face changes to one of confusion and concern. But before he can open his mouth, Kageyama moves past without a word, disappearing through the left side door.</p><p>—————————</p><p>As the sun begins to sink below the horizon, duties for the day are finished and supper is passed around.</p><p>Hinata grabs his portion and walks over to where Tanaka is telling an animated story to Noya and Ennoshita, flailing his hands around with a crazy expression on his face. On his route he passes the door to the captains quarters, which has not opened since he saw Kageyama enter earlier in the day. He thinks back to the run in. To the look of despair swirling in the young captains eyes which switched to wide eyes at having been caught in a moment of vulnerability.</p><p>Loud laughter shook Hinata from his thoughts. He hadn’t realized he had stopped in his tracks entirely to stare at the door. He also didn’t notice the pair of eyes watching the scene unfold.</p><p>——————————</p><p>Almost everyone had finished up their meals as the last sliver of sun ducked under the sea. Hinata was returning his dishes when he feels a slap on his shoulder.</p><p>Turning his head, he’s met with a smiling Daichi holding a full portion of uneaten food. “Hey, can you do me a favor?” He asks lightly. “Suga needs me to look over some details.”</p><p>Hinata tilts his head slightly, confused. “Can you take this to Kageyama for me?” Continues Daichi, motioning to the plate in his hand. “He hasn’t eaten since this morning .”</p><p>“I don’t think-“</p><p>“Thanks,” says Daichi, shoving the plate and cutlery into Hinata’s hands. “I owe you one. Make sure he eats it all!”</p><p>And then he’s dashing up the stairs to the quarterdeck to Suga before Hinata can say another word in protest.</p><p>Hinata’s mind goes blank for a moment while he stares at the food in his hands. When he registers where he is next, he realizes he’s already standing in front of the door to the  captains quarters. Raising his fist, he lightly knocks on the door three times.</p><p>“Come in,” comes the muffled reply.</p><p>He hesitates for a moment before slowly turning the knob and pushing open the door. He’s met with a room covered in dark oak all around. He sees maps, tapestries, and other items hanging on the walls giving the space much more personality than he expected to see. </p><p>There were two large chairs to the left side of the room and a couch on the right side, both upholstered in a dark maroon color. In front of Hinata was a large cherry oak desk with papers and maps strewn about it. And behind that was the captain, seated, head resting in hands, brows furrowed, glaring at a map below him. With a deep sigh, he raises his head.</p><p>“What- oh.” Kageyama’s tone changes from exasperated to surprised. His eyes widen when he takes in the face before him. He had been expecting his quartermaster. Instead his eyes roam over the anxious face of Hinata. “Sorry,” he mumbles looking to the side. “I thought you were Daichi.”</p><p>Hinata raises an eyebrow. “And if you knew it was me you would have acted differently?”</p><p>Kageyama turns his gaze back to the orange haired crewmen and gives him a small, sheepish smile. “No, probably not.”</p><p>Hinata raises both eyebrows now with an amused look, striding forward to place the meal down on the desk. “‘Probably’, looks like we could be making progress.” Placing down the meal he gives the captain a small slanted smile of his own. </p><p>“Daichi said you had to eat it all since you haven’t eaten since this morning,” he says while eyeing the maps on the desk. </p><p>The captain hums in understanding but hasn’t taken his eyes off Hinata’s face. From this distance he can see the light spattering of freckles across his face that days in the sun have darkened over time. He sees the few light scars left behind by the cuts he sustained when his boat was destroyed. One on his right cheekbone under his eye, one on his chin just under his bottom lip. He wanted to-</p><p>“Do you have something you’d like to share, Captain Bakegeyama?”</p><p>The question startles Kageyama out of his train of thought. He realizes then that his hand had begun to raise and, unfortunately, Hinata notices too. Dropping his hand down to the spoon in front of him, he hopes he can cover up where his hand was actually wanting to go.</p><p>“You’ve got food on your face, dumbass,” he says before shoving the food into his mouth to silence himself before he says or does something stupid. It was a lie, but a good enough lie that Hinata’s face reddens and he wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand.</p><p>“Is it gone?” He asks with concern.</p><p>Kageyama takes a moment to stare at his mouth for a moment and then a moment more. “Yeah,” he confirms before shoving another spoonful into his mouth. He turns back to the map below him and swipes away some crumbs that had fallen on it.</p><p>“Um, I-“ starts the voice above him again. Kageyama flicks his attention back to the crewman expectantly. “I don’t know what happened earlier today, but,” Hinata stops again, uncertain if he should be pressing the issue any further. “You looked upset and I just hope it wasn’t because of our argument earlier. I’m-“</p><p>He’s cut off by a laugh, a deep, rumbling laugh. Hinata stares in awe at the captain who’s still smiling even as his laugh goes quiet. “Tell me,” he says, smile slowly slipping away until his face is stone once again. Hinata wants that smile back. “What are your thoughts on the Royal Navy?”</p><p>Hinata’s eyebrows furrow. “The Royal Navy?” The captain nods, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. “Uhh I mean I guess I don’t really know.” He looks to Kageyama who’s still staring at him expectantly. “I’ve only seen them in person once a few years ago. There was a typhoon coming and a ship docked at our town for a few nights.” He pauses trying to remember those days. </p><p>“My father wasn’t happy about it I remember. He told me to keep my distance and told my mom and sister they had to stay home until they left.” Hinata hadn't understood at the time he realized. Overall the public thought of the Royal Navy officers as protectors. Then he thinks back to Kiyoko telling him her story. ‘They wanted to take what I wasn’t willing to give.’ Hinata understood now. He understood the tension in his fathers jaw when they walked back home in the afternoon and saw the sailors getting drunk at the pub, relieving themselves in the alleyways, and catcalling women as they walked by.</p><p>“I don’t think I like them very much,” Hinata states, finally looking back at Kageyama. “They didn’t seem very respectful of the town or our people.”</p><p>Kageyama diverts his eyes and Hinata notices the look of despair come back to his eyes. “My sister married one,” he starts. Hinata isn’t sure if he’s more shocked at the fact that Kageyama has a sister, that he had a regular life before his turn to piracy, or the fact that he was telling Hinata any of this.</p><p>“She was happy and in love at first, but as time went on she wasn’t.” His frown deepens. </p><p>**<br/>
“They didn’t live with my family after they married, so I didn’t notice at first. But soon I began to see bruises on her wrist when her sleeve would blow up. I’d see how she’d flinch slightly if I raised my hand two quickly or raised my voice too much.” His jaw tightened and his eyes hardened. “I was on my way home from a visit when I saw him leaving a brothel.”</p><p>**<br/>
“I had idolized him when I was younger. Wanting to be a part of the Royal Navy too and all that.” He shakes his head, looking back at Hinata. “I was a fool. I thought maybe it was just him who was bad. And then I joined the Royal Navy at age 13 as a cadet.” </p><p>Hinata’s eyes widen. He didn’t expect that to be a part of Kageyama’s history. Thinking of him as a regular boy in a village was difficult enough. But thinking of him, Captain of The Crow, as a small boy dreaming of being a Royal Navy sailor. It didn’t seem real. </p><p>“As I worked my way up over the years, I learned that I was fooling myself again. It wasn’t just him. It was the establishment as a whole. They were corrupt and greedy. They weren’t protecting the people, they were using them. Manipulating them for their own benefit. I was disgusted, with them, with myself for being one of them.”</p><p>Kageyama pauses, steadying his breath. He tries to read Hinata’s face which had moved very little for the most part as he listened. He went to continue his story, but Hinata beat him to it.</p><p>“And then you caused a mutiny,” he says matter of factly. </p><p>“Yes,” says Kageyama. “Then I caused a mutiny.”</p><p>“Well,” Hinata starts, considering his words before continuing. “It’s not like you didn’t have a good reason,” he says while shrugging. “I hope of anyone you’ve injured or killed up until now, your sisters husband was one of them.” He hopes he hadn’t gone too far with his statement. </p><p>A small ghost of a smile settles on the captains face and Hinata feels his face warm slightly. “He’s on my list,” comes his reply.</p><p>Hinata gives him a gentle smile. After everything Kageyama had shared with him, the least Hinata could do was be gentle.</p><p>“Thank you for sharing that with me,” Hinata says softly. “I know it can’t be an easy story to share. But I’m glad you trust me enough to share it.” He gives him one last smile and begins to head towards the door to the deck.</p><p>“Hinata.”</p><p>Hinata stops, hand reaching for the door handle frozen in mid-air. He looks back at the captain who’s now standing behind his desk looking slightly anxious, his hands balled into fist at his sides.</p><p>“Thank you...for listening.”</p><p>Hinata smiles again and Kageyama feels his anxiety begin to melt.</p><p>“I’m always around, Kageyama.”</p><p>With that, Hinata exits the room and closes the door quietly.</p><p>Kageyama, plops back down in his chair still staring at where the tangerine haired crewman had been standing just moments before. He lets out a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding.</p><p>On the other side of the door, Hinata only made it about five steps before he let out a breath of his own. ‘Hinata’. It’s been two weeks that he’s been on this ship and this was the first time the captain had said his actual name. ‘Hinata’. He liked the way it sounded coming from the captains lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Slow-burn? I don’t know her.<br/>I’m not one to make you wait that long, so don’t worry dear readers. Just a little bit more :)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Like Peaches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New friends and lots of blushing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning it was business as usual. The crew bustled around, as the journey to their destination became shorter and shorter.</p><p>Kageyama and Hinata’s interactions were visibly warmer too. Every so often Hinata would catch the captains eye from the quarterdeck and give him a smile. He wouldn’t smile back but Hinata saw the shift well enough. There was no scowling or frown, just a quiet sort of softness. Most would miss it, but his two oldest friends didn’t.</p><p>Suga and Daichi give each other a look and cross their arms in unison. “Soooo, how did you like dinner last night,” Daichi muses with a quirked eyebrow and knowing smile.</p><p>Kageyama’s eyes flick over to his quartermaster and then back to the deck, “It was fine,” he responds flatly, willing the redness away from his cheeks. “The rice was a little dry.”</p><p>Suga smiles slyly. “Nothing a cool drink of water can’t fix.”</p><p>Daichi barks with laughter at that and Suga can’t hold it in either. The burning returns to the captains cheeks and travels all the way down his neck. “Keep laughing and I’ll have you both thrown overboard,” he threatens.</p><p>“I’d like to see you try,” counters Daichi, still smiling.</p><p>——————————</p><p>Another week goes by on the seas. With the fair weather they’ve had, only brief minor storms here and there, they were making great time. According to Suga they were only about a four days away from the island.</p><p>“God I can’t WAIT to get there,” moans Noya, pretending to swoon on the canon Tanaka was messing with.</p><p>“Got a hot date to see there?” Tanaka teases, shoving the crewman off the canon and onto his backside.</p><p>Noya whines and  Hinata laughs at the antics as he bites into an apple. It was the last of the fresh food they seemed to have. That was another reason a lot of the crew were happy to make landfall. It was an island most knew as the Pirates Nest, but it was still an island. Many merchant ships knew it was a good place to sell their wares without the laws they had to abide by in a regular town. That meant fresh food for the next journey.</p><p>“Yeah right,” comes Tsukishima’s taunting tone. “As if little shorty would be involved in such infidelity.” Noya, now standing, shoves Tsukishima. His face is red when he tells him to shut up.</p><p>Hinata just watches, not quite sure what they’re talking about. He knew Suga and Daichi we’re together. They didn’t hide it per se, but it was easy to tell with the looks they gave each other and the light touches when they passed by each other. It was a gentle, warm kind of love. </p><p>He’s suspected Tanaka and Kiyoko may have something going on as well. Tanaka is clearly smitten with her, but the way he loves is like him. Loud and expressive. Hers is much like her job on the ship. It was in her caring nature. The way she’s sit next to Tanaka at supper and quietly places half her roll on his plate when she thinks no one is looking. Or in the way she’ll bring over a wet cloth on the more sweltering days and place it over his shoulders to cool his skin. She loves quietly, and maybe that’s why Hinata likes their relationship the most. They both had more of what the other lacked.</p><p>But in regards to Noya, Hinata isn’t  sure. But he isn’t confused for long.</p><p>“Asahi!” Comes Tanaka’s booming voice. The boatswain is walking over in their direction with a small smile. “My MAN!” Tanaka slaps his shoulder with his own large smile plastered on his face. “Quick question..” he trails off for a moment and gives a quick, sly smile to Noya who’s face has some how gotten even redder. He pretends to be fiddling with the canon to his right, not looking at the men before him.</p><p>When Hinata looks back at the boatswain he’s looking at Noya with his own blush dusting his cheeks. And then it clicks. Suddenly he feels a little bad for the prior teasing. It was clear the two hadn’t had a discussion to clarify whatever was happening between them. So Hinata thinks fast.</p><p>“Hey Noya, didn’t you say you’d take me back up to the crows nest again?” The crewman stopped fake fiddling with the canon and a grateful expression flashed across his face for a moment. </p><p>“Yeah!” He exclaims hooking their arms together. “Let’s go!” And with that he drags Hinata away.<br/>
——————————</p><p>Noya makes it to the top first, as usual. When Hinata makes it to the top he takes Noyas hand, who pulls him up to the nest.</p><p>There’s a moment of silence before Noya gives him a bashful smile. “Thank you.”</p><p>Hinata gives him a lopsided smile of his own. “Don’t worry about it.” They both sit in the cramped space of the crows nest in silence again while Noya anxiously nibbles on his bottom lip. Hinata wants to ask more, but he knows it isn’t the time. So he waits for his friend to decide where their conversation would go.</p><p>“We haven’t-“ the smallest crewman takes a moment, still adverting his eyes in embarrassment. “I’m-“ he looks to Hinata who gives him another reassuring smile. “We haven’t really had a chance to talk things out,” he begins finally. “There’s no secrets on this ship, so when Tsuki caught us one night on the deck-“ he stops again, face heating up at the memory. </p><p>“Asahi was on the ship before me, but only a few months longer. When I joined we became friends quickly. I could talk to him about anything.” He had a far off look in his eye as he remembered the past. “But then one day he told me he was going to leave the crew the next time we made landfall,” his jaw tightened. “I hit him so hard he felt backwards.” He let out a small huff of laughter under his breath. “I told him if he did he wasn’t just walking out on this ship, but he was walking out on me too and I’d never forgive him.”</p><p>Hinata was taken aback. “Wait he could just leave? Just like that?” He stared at Noya with wide eyes. </p><p>“Sure. We aren’t animals like the stories of pirates paint us out to be. At least our crew isn’t.” Noya raises his eyebrows a bit. “We can make decisions for ourselves. If you want to leave the ship you can. But you can only take with you what you came on here with.”</p><p>Hinata rolled the thought around in his head for a moment and then gave a out a huff. “Huh. Never would have thought.” He looks back at Noya. “So I guess he didn’t leave then.”</p><p>“Oh he left, that son of a bitch.”</p><p>Hinata furrows his brows. “But-“</p><p>“He left at mid-day and I was pissed,” he says cutting Hinata off. “I wouldn’t come down from the crows nest for the entire day and evening. The ship cast off in the middle of the night and only when we were far away from the town did I climb down. And who the hell did I find at the bottom of the rope but that son of a bitch looking at me like a kicked puppy.” </p><p>Hinata chuckles knowing the face he was talking about. He had used it on him a few times when he needed a favor. It was very effective. “So what’d you do?”</p><p>“What else? I decked him in the stomach and told him if he ever pulled that shit again he’d be off the ship in a casket.”</p><p>A full blown laugh burst out of Hinata as he imagines that scene unfolding. Noya laughs too, the last bits of embarrassment and anxiety leaving him. </p><p>“Anyways, after all that things just kinda started happening.” He picks at the wood paneling. “At first it was just our hands brushing in passing, but then I got a little bolder,” he says smirking up at Hinata. “But also dumber, which is how Tsuki caught us one night on the deck. And that ass doesn’t know how to mind his own business, so here we are.” He motions between the two of them.</p><p>“Well I’m happy for you,” Hinata responds smiling as he stands up. “You two are cute together.”</p><p>Noya smiles back, cheeks still dusted slightly pink, and stands as well. “Thanks Hinata.” He looks out to sea and then glances to the other. “What about you though?”</p><p>A heat takes over Hinata’s face now as he turns his own eyes to the water below. “What do you mean?”</p><p>A chuckle comes from beside him and the heat travels down to his neck as well. “Don’t think I haven’t notic-“ the crewman stops himself abruptly. Hinata looks over and sees his eyes have gone wide. Suddenly Noya is sliding down the rope to the deck yelling.</p><p>“SHIP TO THE STARBOARD SIDE! SHIP TO THE STARBOARD SIDE!”</p><p>Hinata turns back to the sea in the direction Noya had been facing and sure enough there was a ship coming straight for them.</p><p>—————————</p><p>Hinata slides down the rope like Noya, but hisses when he feels the rope burn on his hands. He must not have built up the calluses like Noya yet. At the bottom, he blows on his hands for a second and then runs to where Noya is on the quarterdeck. When he climbs the stairs he sees Kageyama is closing his telescope and talking calmly to Suga and Daichi. Noya is now smiling with his arms behind his head. This leaves Hinata full of confusion. </p><p>The group breaks and goes to do whatever it was they discussed. Noya runs by quickly looking to Hinata and the throws both hands in the air “PARTY!” But before Hinata can ask what he’s talking about Noya is sliding down the rail to the main deck just shouting, “PARTYYYYYYY!”</p><p>“Asahi drop anchor!” Shouts Kageyama as he walks towards Hinata. “Ennoshita prepare the stocks of rum and mead!” Then he mumbles under his breath, “I’m gonna need it.” </p><p>Hinata just continues to stare with his confused expression. When Kageyama reaches Hinata’s side at the rail he wordlessly extends his hand that holds the telescope. Hesitantly Hinata reaches for it and then extends it. He turns towards the incoming ship and brings the telescope to his eye. It’s still far enough that he can’t make out anything but their flag. It’s red with a black cats face and two swords crossed behind it.</p><p>“The Nekoma,” says Kageyama finally. The voice made Hinata jump. He sounded much closer than he was before. “Friends of ours. We don’t get to see them often but when we do we make sure to have some drinks together.”</p><p>When Hinata removes the telescope from his eye he quickly closes it and holds it out to the captain, adverting his eyes. He was closer than before, as Hinata thought.</p><p>The captain reaches for the telescope, brushing Hinata’s fingers in the process. A spark runs through Hinata’s body and his stomach does a flip. He couldn’t help but look up at the captain now. When he does he notices his eyes were wide and his cheeks had a faint coloring to them. He grabs the telescope quickly and brushes past Hinata to the stairs.</p><p>He stops briefly and turns back to the tangerine haired crewman. “You should go help Ennoshita with the rum.”</p><p>Hinata watches as the captain retreats down the deck to where Daichi and Asahi are conversing. He takes a deep breath and then lets out a sigh before heading to help Ennoshita as suggested.</p><p>————————</p><p>When the Nekoma gets close enough it’s late in the afternoon. Both crews are shouting greetings at each other. Ropes are thrown across and planks are dropped  to connect the ships. Hinata isn’t sure what’s going on when Kageyama uses a rope to hoist himself up to one of the planks. Hinata looks at the captain then. He was in a loose grey shirt tucked into tight black pants and black boots. His sleeves were rolled up exposing his tanned, muscular forearms. There were scars littered on his arms as well. Hinata wonders where he has other scars. His shirt was billowing in the wind and for a moment it clung to his back, showing just enough to hint at the toned muscles that lie underneath. And that was more than enough to bring a blush back to Hinata’s face.</p><p>Then he notices a man from the other ship climb to the same plant. His hair is as dark as Kageyama’s but it stuck out like a birds. He was slightly taller and more muscular than him as well, with a confidence in his step and a cocky smile.</p><p>They walked until they met at the center of the plank and a hush fell over both crews.</p><p>“Captain Kageyama,” says the other man sticking out his hand.</p><p>“Captain Kuroo,” Kageyama says taking his hand.</p><p>As they shake hands Kuroo’s smile grows wider. “Gents!” He shouts. “Let’s party.” They all cheer, banging their hands on the ships rail, and the fun begins.</p><p>——————————</p><p>The drinks were flowing on both ships as the sun set into the sea. However, most of the action was happening on Nekoma’s ship. A few people on their crew brought out instruments and were playing music and Hinata couldn’t help but dance around. He had met most of the Nekoma crew at this point. They reminded him a lot of his own crew. They were loud and threw around jokes, mostly at their crew member Lev’s expense. He didn’t seem to mind much. Hinata looked over at the grey haired man who had a bottle of rum in one hand and the other around a smaller man from their crew, Yaku. Lev looked very content regardless of the jokes, while Yaku’s face was red either from the alcohol or the fact that Lev was now nuzzling into his neck. </p><p>For a minute Hinata imagined what it would feel like. Someone that strong and warm holding him. Someone like-</p><p>“Hinata!” He turned quickly to Suga who was standing with Yamamoto and Tanaka. He motions him over.</p><p>When Hinata makes his way over he’s met with another cup of rum being thrust into his hand. “No empty cups during party time,” says Tanaka, punching Yamamoto in the arm. Yamamoto throws an arm around Tanaka and pulls him into a headlock. They move their play fight further over, leaving Suga and Hinata alone. </p><p>“I like the Nekoma crew. They’re good guys.”</p><p>Suga hums in agreement. “I’m glad Kenma found a home here.”</p><p>Hinata looks at the sailing master with confusion.   Suga smiles. “We were both trained in the Royal Navy in navigation. He was always more quiet and reserved, but he was smart.” Hinata looked over at the short blonde who was talking with Kuroo and Kageyama. Suga continues, “He was the only one I really worried about when I legit to become a pirate. I wanted him to be safe.” </p><p>“How did he end up here then?”</p><p>Suga went silent for a second still looking over at Kenma. “Sailing masters are hard to come by for pirates. The sailing masters are only trained by the Royal Navy. So as a pirate you can only get one in your crew in two ways: they come willingly or you kidnap them.”</p><p>Hinata hadn’t thought of that. That someone was a pirate not by choice.</p><p>“I chose to follow Kageyama. Kenma’s Royal Navy ship was attacked and he was the only one that they kept alive. I didn’t know until half a year later when our ships crossed paths like this. He told me how he didn’t mind not being in the Royal Navy, but he didn’t like that he wasn’t given a choice.”</p><p>Hinata could understand that. He wasn’t given a choice either, but it was better than death. And it turned out pretty good. His eyes flick over to Kageyama briefly and then back to Kenma.</p><p>“But at that point he was already warming up to the life,” he pauses. “And the crew.” Hinata watches Kageyama walk away and sees Kuroo say something to Kenma with a smile as he brushes a hand through his sailing masters hair. Kenma had the lightest smile on his lips you could miss it, but you couldn’t miss the look in his eyes. The warmth. The love.</p><p>Hinata has to look away. It felt too private. But then he watches as Kageyama makes his way to The Crow. Where was he going?</p><p>He heard a chuckle and looks back at Suga. He takes a swig of his rum and smiles. “He looks like he could use some company. Don’t you think?” And with that he walks toward the crowd of crewmen gathering by the musicians.</p><p>——————————</p><p>Kageyama climbs the ropes to the crows nest. He needed some time to himself. He had drank more than he had planned so getting to the top was more difficult than usual. </p><p>“I wouldn’t have drank so much if he wouldn’t have looked like the fucking sun,” he mumbles as he hoists himself up to the platform at last.</p><p>He sits in the cramped space, putting his head in his hands and lets out a loud sigh. The fucking sun. Everything about him looked golden in the setting sun. His hair, his skin. Seeing him laughing and cheering along with everyone. The way he danced. It made his stomach do things he didn’t want it to.</p><p>He thinks back to earlier in the day, when Hinata was busy looking through the telescope. He was so close, but he wanted to be closer. He wanted to reach out and touch him. And when he was meeting the crew of the Nekoma, quickly making friends. He just wanted to be closer. He wanted to make sure they knew he was off limits. </p><p>Then he remembers the look on Hinata’s face at the affection the beanpole from Nekoma was showing to Yaku. How his face turned so soft in that golden light and his eyes zoned out for a moment. Almost as if he were imagining- no.</p><p>Kageyama shakes his head and leans it back onto the wooden rail with a thunk. He looks up at the sky, still a golden hue, like molten lava, and curses. “This is all you’re fucking fault,” he says to the sky and then closes his eyes with a sigh.</p><p>“My fault?”</p><p>Kageyama snaps his eyes open, first thinking the sky spoke back, but then realizing he knew that voice. He wishes it was the sky instead.</p><p>“I wasn’t talking to you idiot.”</p><p>Hinata laughs a bit as he pulls himself up into the crows nest for a second time that day. </p><p>“Who were you talking to then?” With just him and Noya in the nest it was already cramped. But with the extra length of Kageyama, Hinata would either have to intertwine their legs or keep his legs dangling through the hole he entered from. Hinata sat with his legs dangling for a second and then looked at the long way down should he fall. Kageyama seems to follow his train of thought because he pulls his shoulder back further into the nest, tangling their legs.</p><p>“Get in here idiot. I’m not gonna have you falling to your death just because you don’t wanna touch me.” Kageyama realized how that sounded after the words left his mouth. Stupid alcohol. Stupid sun.</p><p>“I do wanna touch you.” </p><p>It was an immediate response, like his mouth didn’t give his brain time to think about it. There’s silence then, as they look at each other. They could hear the music from the other boat, the singing of drunken sailors, and the waves splashing against the ships.</p><p>“Sorry that came out wrong,” Hinata says after a moment. “Uh you know what I mean.”</p><p>No, Kageyama absolutely did NOT know what he meant by that. But he remains silent, still stunned by whatever that conversation had become and also by Hinata licking his lips nervously. They looked nice. Soft. Warm. </p><p>Hinata, meanwhile was mentally slapping himself and decides it’s in his best interest to change topics. “Why aren’t you down there drinking still?”</p><p>The captain leans his head back again and closes his eyes, willing away the thoughts. “I’ve already had too much,” he says in a low, tired voice.</p><p>With the way his head leaned back it showed the full expanse of his neck. Adam’s Apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed. Flushed probably from all the alcohol. His shirt use to be tied at the top, but now it was loose showing off the upper part of his tanned chest. Hinata could see it rise and fall with his breathing. And Hinata just wants to die. He was so close.</p><p>Hinata raises his eyes again to the captains face and is met with the captains own eyes on him. </p><p>“The sun.”</p><p>“Huh?” Hinata questions tilting his head to the side.</p><p>“Your hair. It reminds me of the sunset.” </p><p>Hinata smiles and then lets out a breathy laugh. “That’s a new one.” He looks down to his hands in his lap. “My mom loved peaches. We grew our own in the back of our house. She’d make pies and jams and all kinds of things with them.” </p><p>His smile grew a bit sad at the memories. “My grandma always said that my mom ate so many peaches that it’s why my sister and I were born with this hair.” </p><p>When Hinata looked up Kageyama was smiling softly. The darkness had settled in and Hinata hadn’t even noticed until now. The glow of the moon and the light coming from the other ship left a faint shadow on the captains face. It made him look softer, gentler. </p><p>“I like peaches,” Kageyama replies after a moment. Still staring softly at Hinata. </p><p>He hadn’t missed the flicker of sadness that crossed his face as he spoke of his family. Kageyama still hadn’t told him he would take him home. But the problem was.. he didn’t want to. Because that meant losing him. Not seeing his face or hearing his laugh from the deck. He wouldn’t be close like he was now. </p><p>He needed to go. His thoughts and emotions were everywhere and the alcohol was really settling in now. </p><p>With a huff, Kageyama maneuvers his legs to dangle down the hole. He hooks his feet into the rope ladder and then stops. His heart and brain were screaming at him, he could feel it. His brain shouting GO! GO! GO! and his heart shouting STAY! STAY! STAY! His stomach was tightening  and he wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the situation he was in.</p><p>“Kageyama?” He hears from the sun above him. His sun. His stars. His bright and beautiful ball of light that he can’t get out of his head.</p><p>Hinata was on his hands and knees now leaning down towards the descending captain looking concerned. </p><p>Kageyama almost misses his name coming from Hinata’s lips and god did it sound so good. </p><p>GO! GO!<br/>
STAY! STAY!</p><p>Kageyama groans, “Oh god, will you shut up?” Then he grabs the collar of Hinata’s shirt and yanks him down to connect their lips. </p><p>It was just a second, but it felt like a millennia. Kageyama would kick himself later for this, but just for now, just for this second, he wants to enjoy it. He was right. Soft and warm. And a little sweet, like peaches.</p><p>He pulls back and looks at Hinata’s face quickly, but can only make out the main emotion: surprise.</p><p>That was enough. Kageyama grabs for the rope dangling to his right and slides down quickly, not looking back or stopping until he closes the door to the captain’s quarters. He lets out a breath and brings a hand to his lips. They were still buzzing as he touches them gently.</p><p>He had kissed the sun, but he feared the burn would come later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*John Mulaney voice* I pepper in the fact that I ship Lev/Yaku.</p><p>I told y’all I don’t do slow burns lmaooooo<br/>I wrote the ending kagehina scene with Golden Hour by Kacey Musgraves on repeat. It’s the whole mood of that scene.</p><p>Also debating on doing a spin-off of the Nekoma’s crew to get more in-depth with Kenma/Kuroo’s relationship because they’re cute af.</p><p>But don’t you worry, it’s not all sunshine and peaches. Next chapter oooo HOOOO HOOOOO I have some fun planned :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Only Temporary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata hadn’t moved. He was pretty sure he hadn’t breathed either. All he could do was stare at the retreating form of the captain until he disappeared behind his cabin door. </p>
<p>Finally letting out a breath, he pushes himself back to a seated position so fast he knocks the back of his head on the railing behind him. </p>
<p>“Fuck.” Hinata wasn’t sure if that response was in reference to the sudden pain from banging his head or from the series of events just prior to that.</p>
<p>It happened, he keep repeating in his head. It wasn’t a dream. That really happened. His lips are still tingling as he brings a hand up to lightly touch them. With how fast it had happened he hadn’t had enough time to fully process the feeling. He had never kissed anyone before. Sure there were girls in town that had flirted with him, even a few boys, but he was always too nervous to do anything about it. But now here he was, heart pounding, face red, and a little ticked off that the cause of his current state of emotions walked off without so much as a glance back.</p>
<p>“Wait. Did he tell me to shut up?” </p>
<p>The alcohol in his system, and stupidity, pushed him to climb down the rope. </p>
<p>He only took a few steps towards the captains quarters when he noticed two figures on the quarterdeck in either deep discussion or something else Hinata didn’t want to interrupt. Even in the dark he could figure out who it was. Noya and Asahi, which Hinata could now confirm were actually in a deep discussion because he could hear Noya’s voice rise towards the end of his sentence in almost a begging tone.</p>
<p>“-ay it!”</p>
<p>Unfortunately someone forgot to clear the deck before the festivities started because Hinata’s foot hit a swabbing bucket, knocking it over with a clatter. He cursed under his breath and knew he was caught in both his eavesdropping and his act of heading to the captains quarters.</p>
<p>“Hinata?” Noya and Asahi were now facing the ginger haired crewman.</p>
<p>“Uh, I was,” Hinata froze for a second trying to think of an excuse. “I was feeling sick so I needed some fresh air.” </p>
<p>There’s a second of silence, but before they could question him further he turns to speedily walk back to the planks connecting the two boats. “I’m feeling a lot better so I’m gonna head back. Have a good night!” And with that he climbs over up to the planks and quickly walks across where the music and laughter continued.</p>
<p>As Hinata’s feet land on the deck of the Nekoma he feels the eyes of the silver haired navigator on him. When he looks up he sees a sly smile on Suga’s face. </p>
<p>Immediately he walks over to the nearest bottle of rum and takes a swig. Hinata had never been one to drink much, even back at home. He thinks about those few times his father and him would stop by the tavern on the way home after a long day of fishing. He may not have drank much, but he liked visits to the tavern. There were always old fishermen hunched over the bar with their drinks trying to one up each other with their stories of their younger selves. He remembers again the stories he heard of bloodthirsty pirates who craved violence, money, and nothing more. </p>
<p>Hinata takes in the sight before him. Two crews of pirates laughing and singing horribly. Some dancing around while others cheer them on. Others talking amongst themselves having a friendly argument. This wasn’t what he expected at all. He takes another swig of rum, wiping off the drips rolling down his chin with his sleeve.</p>
<p>The tingling of his lips continued, but if it was from the rum or the memory of the captains lips, he couldn’t say.</p>
<p>He needed to sleep.<br/>————————————</p>
<p>Hinata awoke the next morning after a fitful night sleep. He thought sleeping would rid him of thoughts of the captain, but his brain had no intention of letting that happen. He dreamt of dark blue eyes and soft lips. In any regular scenario he wouldn’t have minded. But he had to face him today, all day.</p>
<p>The other crew members in the space below deck are slowly rising as well. A few grumbling about hangovers. He notices that the spot next to him is empty. Noya’s spot. As he walked towards the stairs he finds him squeezed into the hammock with Asahi, still asleep. Hinata smiles to himself and passes them quietly hoping to have just a few more minutes of alone time above deck. He needed to quickly compile his thoughts and decide how he would bring up the events of last night to the captain. He was confused what they meant. Were they just a drunk accident or something more?</p>
<p>He steps into the deck and starts to head towards the bow of the ship. He sees The Nekoma to his right still anchored by The Crow with a few crew walking around. On his own ship Daichi and Suga are on the quarterdeck talking amongst themselves. They notice Hinata and offer a quick greeting. He begins to wave back, but is interrupted by the sound of the door to the captain’s quarters opening. Out steps the captain and their eyes lock. </p>
<p>Hinata’s hand is frozen in the air, but his smile drops. The captain looked as tired at Hinata felt. Dark circles hung under his eyes which looked slightly bloodshot, as if he had stayed awake all night. He finds his eyes traveling down to the captains lips. He sees them twitch downward and then flicks his eyes away as he turns to continue walking towards the front of the ship.</p>
<p>That was his chance to confront him, but he still had no idea what to say. Also the look on the captains face hadn’t helped. Tired, aggravated, moody. Someone who intentionally kissed someone wouldn’t be pissed off the next time they looked at said person if they actually had feeling for them... right?</p>
<p>So maybe...</p>
<p>—————————</p>
<p>Kageyama watched Hinata’s retreating form. When he opened the door, Hinata was that last person we expected or wanted to see first thing in the morning. Not after he did something so stupid the night before. </p>
<p>He had wanted to do it of course. He’s wanted to kiss Hinata’s stupid mouth since he first laid eyes on him. Any day he tried to help him learning duties he just kept getting distracted by the way his mouth moved when he talked, how the sunshine made his hair looked like fire, how the freckles on his face were becoming more noticeable after all his time in the sun. He would sit up at night thinking of how he’d like to map the constellations of those freckles and know the feeling of that fire in his hands. </p>
<p>And then he listened. Kageyama had told him about his past, his sister. Something he hadn’t ever brought up to any of the crew, save for Suga and Daichi. He hadn’t pass judgement on Kageyama for the mutiny he lead, for being a pirate, or his past as a Navy officer. He just listened and he felt comfortable in his presence. He had walked out with a smile, but Kageyama wished he would have stayed.</p>
<p>All those nights lead up to last night. He couldn’t take it anymore and he regrets running, but what could he do? He had built up the fantasy over these weeks of who Hinata was. Something that was only temporary. He would be gone. Kageyama himself would be taking him home after the gathering. He planned to save himself from the pain of watching him leave. He would keep it all in. After all, why would someone as bright and beautiful as Hinata settle himself with a pirate?</p>
<p>He headed up to the quarterdeck and was met with looks of confusion from the sailing master and quartermaster. </p>
<p>“What?” He spat. He didn’t mean for it to come out so harsh, but it did the job anyways.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” starts Daichi. “I just.. you okay?”</p>
<p>“Just peachy,” Kageyama mumbles out. Peachy. He groans again remembering Hinata’s words from last night. </p>
<p>The crew has started killing around the deck starting their duties. Kageyama finds his eyes scanning again for that shock of orange hair among the others. He sees him by Nishinoya and Asahi laughing and throwing his arm around Noya’s shoulders. </p>
<p>A feeling starts to coil in Kageyama’s stomach. He knows what it is, but he won’t allow himself to admit it. So he pushes it down and tries to focus on the matters at hand, turning to look at his old friends. “What’s the latest with the charts?”</p>
<p>—————————</p>
<p>Three days pass and the crew is visibly excited. Today is the day they’d land at the Pirate’s Nest.<br/>Even Hinata was excited, though he didn’t truly know what to expect. But even the excitement of land couldn’t wash away the disappointment and twinge of humiliation he felt when he looked at the captain. He had completely avoided Hinata the day after the party. The next two days as well. He could tell he was keeping his distance. While Hinata still wanted some answers, he felt the captain avoiding him this much answered them enough. It was a mistake. He was disappointed by that. He felt humiliated because he had allowed himself for a moment to think that maybe it meant more. That maybe he felt more. </p>
<p>Hinata had realized he did. While sitting at the bow the morning after their kiss, he came to the conclusion that his feelings weren’t just friendly. The stomach flips whenever he caught Kageyama looking at him, or the nervousness the few times he was within arms reach. Those weren’t normal feelings one had for friends. Especially waking up every night at some point hot, heart pounding because his dreams started to be filled with thoughts of what could have happened if Hinata had pursued the captain that night.</p>
<p>But no. They hadn’t spoken, much less about that night. Any maybe it would just stay that way.</p>
<p>“Any time now,” Noya said with a sigh, looking out at the horizon for land.</p>
<p>For the past few days Hinata has spent his spare moments up in the crows nest with Noya. He felt strange climbing up the first time after that night. Noya had been the only person Hinata told about what happened. He couldn’t keep his feelings inside forever. After Noya had kept pushing him asking what was wrong, Hinata finally gave in and spilled the whole story. </p>
<p>Noya had sighed and looked at Hinata with pity. He clapped him on the shoulder with a small pitying smile. </p>
<p>“He’s a tough one. But try not to get too hung up on it” he removed his hand from Hinata’s shoulder and gave a shrug. “When we reach The Nest we can forget about him and have a great time. Deal?” He had stuck out his hand with a mischievous smile plastered on his face.</p>
<p>“Deal,” Hinata said taking his hand with his own sad smile.</p>
<p>He looks at Noya now, thanking the universe for having met him. He can’t imagine life on the ship without him. </p>
<p>“AHA!” Shouts Noya suddenly. “YES! LAND! LAND AHEAD!” He turns to Hinata and slaps him on the back with a laugh before sliding back down to the deck shouting.</p>
<p>The crew bustles around the deck whooping and hollering as the excitement intensifies. Similar noise can be heard from the Nekoma sailing next to them. </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p>In a few hours they’re coming up to the docks. The closer the got to the island the more shocked Hinata was. It was a C shape with forest covered mountains and cliffs all around the outside leading down to sandy beaches. That wasn’t what shocked Hinata. It was when the ship came around to the opening to the inner part of the island. All around the outside would make it seem like the island was uninhabited, but when you rounded the C to enter the inner island a huge town of sorts could be found. In the center of the island were what looked like piles of hundreds of wrecked ships creating its own mountain in the middle of the water. It looked like an upside down beehive teeming with people on all levels. Docks stuck out all the way around and most were occupied, flying their own respective flags. Hinata took into account the few he could make out: a yellow flag with a white owl, purple with two guns crossed with an eagle over top, and a green flag with a yellow snake coiled around a sword. At least 40 ships currently could be seen docking, or heading back out to sea.</p>
<p>The Nekoma began docking next to the ship with the owl flag and The Crow docked in the next spot over.</p>
<p>Now docked, Hinata took in the utter chaos of the island. The are drunk pirates stumbling around, merchants yelling the prices of their wares, women laughing, a man and woman in a yelling match, a few fights between pirates happening every so often. One thing, he realized, was missing from this scene.</p>
<p>“Remember everyone,” comes the stern voice of Daichi. “Weapons stay on the ship. Rules are rules.”</p>
<p>There’s a groan from the crew as a Tanaka and Noya unfasten their gun holsters. Tsukishima pulls a knife from his boot and flips it before throwing it into the main mast with deadly accuracy. </p>
<p>“Tsukkiiiii!” Whines Yamaguchi. “What have I said about throwing your knives at the masts?! I have to patch those up!”</p>
<p>Daichi sees the confusion still plastered on Hinata’s face. “It’s a rule for all pirates coming on the island. All weapons stay on the ship. You can fight with your fists all you want. It just cuts down in the actual deaths. Get too many drunken pirates on an island with swords and guns in hand and it turns into a blood bath,” he says with a chuckle and a shrug.</p>
<p>Hinata let’s out a hum of understanding. That’s what he had always expected with pirates, violence and bloodshed. So the rule is still surprising. </p>
<p>Daichi focuses back on the whole crew. “And as always, our own rules: don’t fight unless provoked, no non-crew allowed on the ship. There’s plenty of places for you scoundrels to find privacy.”</p>
<p>Hinata’s ears redden at that statement while the crew gives a chuckle and some whoops.</p>
<p>At that same moment, the captain joins the group standing next to Daichi. He looks cleaned up Hinata realizes. He’s in all black. Black leather boots, tight black pants, and a loose black shirt. There’s a black jacket with gold trim and buttons held over one of his arms too. He meets Hinata’s eyes for a moment and then snaps his eyes back to the rest of the crew. “The main meeting is tomorrow night at sundown.” He begins to put on the black coat. Hinata notices it looks expensive. He wonders if he stole it. Probably. </p>
<p>“If you don’t wanna come, fine, but don’t show up after it starts or I’ll throw you in the brig. Got it?” He finishes putting on the jacket and adjusts the collar. Hinata can’t help but stare. The jacket finishes off his all black ensemble. He looks like a captain. Strong, confident, in-charge.</p>
<p>Hinata’s eyes made their way from his boots scanning all the way back to his face to see he’d been caught in the act. His ears burn, but the captain says nothing.</p>
<p>Looking back at the crew he nods his head towards the island with a smirk. “Get out of here.”</p>
<p>The crew hoots and hollers as they disembark from the ship for the first time in over a month. Tanaka and Noya lead the group and the rest follow. Hinata’s in the back of the group behind Yamaguchi, taking his first step onto the plank when he feels a hand grasp his bicep and hold him back. He first looks at the hand and then over his shoulder at the face of who it belongs to. Kageyama is staring at him with an intense expression that he doesn’t understand.</p>
<p>“Don’t wander around alone at night,” he finally says in a low voice, gripping Hinata’s arm tighter. He pulls his arm a little causing Hinata to take a step back, closer to Kageyama. Their faces are only a few inches apart now. “Have someone with you at all times.”</p>
<p>Hinata’s stomach is tight. It wasn’t a suggestion.  It was an order. He’s still staring at Hinata intently like there’s something else he wants to say. Or wants to do. He lets go, letting his hand slide down the expanse of Hinata’s arm. Then he brushes past him and down the plank without another word.</p>
<p>Hinata’s face is still warm and he can still feel the captains grip on his bicep. That was the first thing he’s said to him in the past three days. He wanted to be angry, angry that he’s ignored and avoided him and now is suddenly speaking to him before disappearing again. But... that look in his eyes, his order, it was concern. He was worried. </p>
<p>No no, Hinata thinks. I can’t keep doing this. </p>
<p>“HINATA!” It was Yamaguchi and Noya waving from the end of the dock. Next to them was the sailing master from the Nekoma, Kenma. “COME ON!”</p>
<p>Hinata remembers Noya’s deal that they’d have a good time so he can forget all of this for a bit. He smiles and starts walking down the plank. He deserves to have a good time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m sooooooo sorry this took so long! Honestly this was a build up chapter for the shit that’s about to go down which is one of the reasons it took me so long to write, because I want the action that I know is coming! Anywho thanks for holding out. The next chapter should be out much quicker because I’m excited to write the scene that been in my head for months now. </p>
<p>A little hint: kageyama is about to get very VERY angry. ;D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Snake of the Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was setting on the first night at the infamous Pirate’s Nest. Hinata has spent most of the time with Yamaguchi, Noya, and Kenma walking around town and running into members of other crews that the others knew. The more he gets to know Kenma, the more Hinata likes him. He was a bit quiet and reserved, but he was honest, kind, and incredibly brilliant. Also he didn’t mind Hinata going off on his tangents about nonsense subjects and would even give his own opinions on the topics. Hinata liked the friendship that was blooming between them as the day went on.</p><p>The island itself was more and more jaw dropping to Hinata as they walked around. It truly was a wreckage of ships going higher and higher. However the insides were gutted and had their own uses. Taverns and brothels and merchant shops filled their spaces. Blacksmith shops and herbal stores were sprinkled around as well. It seemed like you could find anything on this island if you had the time to search.</p><p>The sky was dark when they entered one of the many taverns. It was pretty full, with the group sliding between people to get to the bar. When they do make it to their destination, they spot some familiar faces. Somehow of all the taverns, they walked into the one that had a certain brooding captain standing at the bar. So much for Noya’s promise for forgetting about him and having a good time, Hinata thinks with a small sigh.</p><p>“Kenmaaa,” comes the whining voice of the Nekoma’s captain with his arm outstretched. </p><p>Kenma let out a small huff but squeezes past another patron into his captains waiting arms. When Kuroo had his arm around Kenma’s shoulder, Hinata couldn’t miss the the smirk and side-eye he gave Kageyama. </p><p>The man next to them groans and drops his head to the bar with a thud. “Where’d Akaashi gooooooo?!” He wails.</p><p>Kageyama rolls his eyes and brings his ale to his lips. Hinata watches the motion, especially the bob of his adam’s apple as he swallows. Kageyama catches Hinata’s eye and holds it, as if waiting for him to say something.</p><p>“Uh-“ Before Hinata can say anything to make the situation awkward, he feels a mug of ale shoved into his hand. He looks over at his savior and sees Noya smiling before he takes a big swig of his own ale.</p><p>After the almost awkward incident, Hinata is introduced to the man with the other two captains. </p><p>“Bokuto Kotaro,” he announces with a mock salute. “Captain of The Fukurodani.”</p><p>Hinata smiles at his antics. “Nice to meet you, Bokuto. I’m Hin-“</p><p>“Hinata, right?” He gives a sly smile. “Yeah I’ve heard about you.”</p><p>Kageyama’s ears burn red as he preoccupies himself with downing the rest of his drink.</p><p>The rest of the night with the trio of captains goes by too quickly in Hinata’s opinion. He had a great time laughing with them as they told stories about their crews or fights. Even Kageyama had relaxed and was chuckling under his breath at the other captains. Hinata ended up meeting the mysterious Akaashi that Bokuto was so fond of. He’s the quartermaster of The Fukurodani and the polar opposite of the captain. Calm and relaxed versus intense and passionate. It worked for them.</p><p>However the mood of the group abruptly changes when a certain crew enter the tavern. Kuroo had just been recounting a story about a knife throwing contest between Bokuto and Tsukishima when his body suddenly tenses up at the new patrons. Hinata, who has his back to the entrance, gives a quizzical look to the Nekoma captain before looking to his own. He realizes Kageyama’s jaw is clenched and he’s sneering at someone over Hinata’s shoulder. Turning his head to see who could bring about such reactions from the others, Hinata quickly scans the crowd.</p><p>It isn’t difficult to tell who it is. Staring right at them was a man, flanked by two others, that could only be described as snake-like. His lips curled into a sickening smirk, as if he knew every terrible thing you’ve ever done in your life. His eyes were calculating and unnerving. Hinata felt like he just wanted to stay as far away from this man as possible. That feeling intensifies as the man slowly struts closer to the group. </p><p>Hinata is still considering an escape when he feels a hand grip his forearm. He turns away from the incoming stranger to face Kageyama. It’s the same grip he had on the ship. Strong, protective. He’s not looking at Hinata. His eyes still trained on the man over his shoulder. </p><p>“Well, well,” begins the stranger. Hinata looks back at the man. “What a nice surprise running into you gentlemen here.”</p><p>Bokuto scoffs as he takes a swig of his beer. “It’d be a nicer surprise if you left.”</p><p>“Bokuto, as moody as ever I see.” </p><p>“What the fuck do you want Daisho?” Kuroo snaps.</p><p>Daisho’s unsettling smile returns. “I’m just here for a good time.” His eyes move to Hinata who’s only an arms length away now. He feels the grip on his forearm tighten. “I heard rumors you had a new little birdie on your crew, Kageyama.”</p><p>At that, Kageyama pulls Hinata’s arm back and moves to stand between him and Daisho. </p><p>“I hardly think that’s any of your business,” Kageyama responds with a glare.</p><p>There’s a pause and Hinata sees Daisho give Kageyama a taunting look. “Perhaps not,” he says chuckling. “But I make it my business to know everyone’s business, as you’re aware”</p><p>He gives a once over to the group in front of him, pausing to give Hinata one more sly smirk, before he turns to his crew mates. “Let’s head back to the brothels. They’re better company anyway.” He starts walking back towards the entrance before stopping once again. Looking over his shoulder he locks eyes with Hinata once more. </p><p>“Nice to meet you Hinata. When you decide you need to leave your cage, come find me.” And with that he’s gone.</p><p>Hinata had an uneasy feeling. How did he know his name? He hadn’t introduced himself, had he? What did he mean leave his cage?</p><p>Kuroo breaks his train of thought with a grunt. “I hate that bastard.”</p><p>There’s a sudden chill on Hinata’s arm. He realizes the heat from Kageyama’s hand is gone. For a second Hinata misses the comfort that the weight of his hand brought. The feeling of protection.</p><p>“Noya,” comes Kageyama’s stern voice. “I think it’s about time you head back to the ship.” Another order disguised as a suggestion. </p><p>Noya opens his mouth to protest, but pauses and looks quickly to Hinata then back to the captain. A silent understanding passes between the two. Then he stretches his hands behind his head and cocks his head to the side. </p><p>“Yeah I’m beat after all that sailing. Come on Hinata. Let’s head back.”</p><p>Hinata wasn’t quite convinced, but he couldn’t help the yawn that escapes him as he turns to leave. Within a few steps he realizes he’s alone. Turning around he sees Kageyama had pulled Noya back and is saying something in a low voice that Hinata can’t make out. Noya has a serious expression as well and gives the captain a quick nod before he heads in Hinata direction.</p><p>As they walk the streets back to the ship Hinata begins to feel guilty for cutting Noya’s night short.</p><p>Noya dismisses Hinata’s concern with a wave of his hand. “Nah, I was planning on heading back anyways. Asahi’s not a night owl,” he says with a small smile.</p><p>Hinata looks at his friend with his own knowing smile. He was happy that the two had worked things out. He didn’t even have to pry much a few days ago after he saw them in what he thought at the time was an argument. Turns out Noya, being the type of person he is, had confronted Asahi wanting to know exactly where they stood. That lead to Asahi actually confessing his feelings and Noya confessing his own. The thought sends something swirling in Hinata’s stomach. </p><p>Jealousy? No, he thinks, probably just the alcohol.</p><p>They continue their trek back to the boat and every so often see people they know. Daichi and Suga are drinking outside another tavern with two others Hinata hasn’t seen before. One with ash blonde hair and another man with olive-brown hair and a serious expression who seemed to tower over the others. Just then another man joins slapping the serious mans back with a smile. His hair is sticking straight up and a bright red color. He says something to the man and begins to laugh. Hinata sees the serious mans lip twitch into what could maybe pass as a smile.</p><p>Noya notices the scene that’s caught Hinata’s attention. “That’s part of The Shiratorizawa’s crew,” he explains. “The ashy-blonde guy is Semi, their quartermaster. The red haired guy is Tendou. He’s their main gunner and said to be the best shot in all the East Sea. Some say the whole sea but I’ll believe that when I see it,” he says rolling his eyes. “And the last guy is their captain, Ushijima Wakatoshi. He’s a pretty serious guy, but he’s very respected among pirates.”</p><p>Hearing all this brings back Hinata’s curiosity. “Who was the guy back at the tavern and why did no one seem to want him around?”</p><p>Out of the corner of Hinata eye he sees Noya scowl. </p><p>“Daisho Suguru, captain of The Nohebi. Also know as the Snake of the Sea,” he starts. “No one wants him around because he’s a conniving snake.” Noya spits on the ground as if the words are poison on his tongue. “He’s a different kind of pirate. He searches for information. He’ll get it from spies he has in almost every town. If you ever walk into a brothel, he likely has a spy planted there. And when he gets something good he sells it to the highest bidder.”</p><p>Hinata thinks back to the end of their encounter. He knew his name and something else that Hinata hadn’t quite figured out himself.</p><p>Noya lets out a hard sigh. “There’s a rumor that’s he’s selling out where pirates are heading or where they’ve made land. That’s why no one wants him around to potentially over hear any talk of future conquests.”</p><p>A feeling comes back to Hinata’s stomach, but this time he knows it’s a mix of alcohol and disgust. A pirate selling out his own kind? He thinks back to one of the first things Tanaka had taught him after he joined the ship. </p><p>“Rule #1: never trust a pirate. Rule #2: never trust a pirate. And rule #3: between ale and rum, always choose the rum.”</p><p>As they come up to the docks they see more familiar faces. Yaku is holding up Lev as they stumble to their own ship. Lev seems to be the one causing the stumbling.</p><p>“Rough night?” Noya teases.</p><p>Yaku looks over his shoulder with an exasperated expression. “You have no idea.” He readjusts Lev’s arm which is slung over his shoulder for support. “He does this every time we make port here.”</p><p>“Yaaaaakuuuuu,” Lev says with a drunken smile. “Yer muh favorite tiiiiiiny pirate.”</p><p>Yaku’s face goes red with a mix of embarrassment and rage. “Lev I swear to god I will throw you off the dock if you don’t shut the fuck up.”</p><p>This brings a laugh from Noya and Hinata. However the threat doesn’t seem to shake the silver haired man much, as he just rests his head on top of the other’s with a soft smile and a content hum. The gesture brings another wave of red to Yaku’s face, but also a a small smile of his own.</p><p>Noya lets out another chuckle as they finally make it to The Crow. “We’ll see you tomorrow,” he says with a wave. Hinata gives a wave as well before trekking up the plank onto the ship.</p><p>Noya was correct in his assumption that Asahi would be at the ship by then. It was no surprise when he climbed in next to the boatswain instead of his usual spot next to Hinata. Hinata didn’t mind anyways. While he had been tired as they left the tavern, he now found himself wide awake thinking of Daisho’s words.</p><p>His cage? He must have meant the ship. But the thing was, Hinata had started to think of the ship as his home and the crew like family, like brothers he never had. He trusted them and felt connected with them after the past month at sea. Thinking of the daily chaos that ensued on the deck made him smile. Tanaka’s loud outbursts. Tsukishima’s quick witted insults. Ennoshita’s efforts to get everyone to calm down. Daichi’s loud laugh from the quarterdeck. Kageyama shouting at them all to get back to work. It was home.</p><p>Plus, Hinata thinks, it wasn’t like he could...</p><p>He stop himself. Home, his real home, creeps back into his mind. His little sister with her big smile and braids. His mother with her soft eyes and calming voice. His father with his sea-worn face and warm smile. He could be content with his life now if he just knew they were okay. That they were safe and secure. If he knew what became of his father. He had survived, he thinks. So maybe his father had too. Tears prick the corners of his eyes. The thoughts are too much.</p><p>He gets up, making his way up to the deck before walking down the plank to the dock. He just needs a little more air, he thinks. Just a short walk to calm himself down. </p><p>——————————</p><p>Kageyama rubs his eyes as he makes his way back to The Crow. He knew he shouldn’t have stayed behind to drink more, but he went against his better judgement. He needed something to get his mind off their run-in with the Snake of the Sea. </p><p>He remembers his blood boiling as soon as he entered the tavern. The curdling of his stomach and he walked closer to the group with his disgusting smile on his face. And then he saw the way his eyes locked on Hinata. He grabbed his forearm mostly for himself. But the look on Hinata’s face made it seem that perhaps he need it too.</p><p>When Daisho’s attention was back on Hinata, Kageyama wanted him out of sight. When he stood between them, Daisho gave him a look. One that said I have all the information I need. </p><p>“I make it my business to know everybody’s business, as you’re aware,” he had replied.</p><p>Kageyama feels his jaw clenching again. He had told Noya to take Hinata back to the ship, but as they left he pulled the crewman back again. </p><p>“Stay with him at all times while we’re here. He’s too naive and trusting.”</p><p>Noya had given him an understanding look and a quick nod before they walked out.</p><p>“I know I already said it but I just need to say it again,” Kuroo started. “I really fucking hate that bastard.”</p><p>“Do you think anyone would have enough proof to pin the attacks on him?” Questioned Akaashi in a low voice. The Nohebi captain has ears and eyes everywhere.</p><p>“Doubtful,” came the quiet reply from Kenma. “It can easily be blamed on the Royal Navy increasing the amount of ships focusing on taking down pirates.”</p><p>“But when The Seidou was headed to that small town in the north the Navy was ready and waiting with 5 ships,” Bokuto pushed. “That can’t be a coincidence.”</p><p>They had gotten nowhere with their discussion and instead chose to drink until the concern was gone for the night. For the most part at least.</p><p>Kageyama is closing in on the docks when he sees a familiar mess of orange hair walking in his direction. The man looked as stressed as the captain felt, but what could that stress be pertaining to?</p><p>“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” The question came out harsher than he had wanted it to. The loudness cutting through the silence of the night. It caused the ginger to jump, having been so deep in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed the incoming captain.</p><p>“Ah. I was just-“ Hinata couldn’t tell him what he had been thinking. He couldn’t explain the stupid plan he was formulating in his head. Before he could finish his sentence, Kageyama beat him to it.</p><p>“What did I tell you about wandering around here alone?” Kageyama could feel his annoyance building. “And of all times this LATE? Do you know how stupid that is?! You could-!” </p><p>“You don’t have to be such a fucking ass about it!” Hinata yells back, teeth clenched. “And stop acting like you give a shit!”</p><p>Kageyama stands silent. Stunned at Hinata’s outburst. Before he can get in another word, Hinata turns in his head running back to the ship.</p><p>Putting his hands to his face, the captain lets out a loud sigh. He wipes his hands down his face and stares at the crewman’s retreating form.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>——————————</p><p>The next day the island is just as busy as the day before, but there’s a slightly different buzz in the air. Today is the gathering. Come sunset the captains and crews of more than 30 ships would be present for a discussion on the state of piracy and the threat at hand.</p><p>Hinata and Noya were tagging along with Tanaka and Kiyoko today to pick up supplies they were running low on. It was relaxing walking through the stalls looking at all the items and trinkets for sale. Noya had given Hinata a handful of silver coins if he wanted to buy anything. He had also given him ten gold pieces, which he had said to keep hidden back at the ship, in case he ever needed to use it for more dire situations. Hinata wanted to refuse but Noya just waved him off as if it was nothing and told him just to pay him back. Once they fought their next battle or plundered their next town, he had explained, Hinata would get his share of the loot.</p><p>It was odd for Hinata to think about. They had a straight course for the Pirate’s Nest when he was on the ship, so he had somewhat forgotten that the crew he had become so fond of were still regular pirates. They plundered towns, shot down ships, and had killed people. The thought makes Hinata shudder.</p><p>The day went by fairly quickly and sunset was approaching. The pair had met up with Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Asahi before heading to the meeting place. It was at the very top of the island, where a large ship was placed. Hinata had no idea how they managed that, or how they managed to build this island in the first place, but he decided not to dwell on it too much.</p><p>They made their way up a set of stairs leading into the bottom of the ship. The room was large, but with the amount of crews present, the space was crowded and loud. At the center of the room was a long, wooden table with enough seats around it for each captain to have a place.</p><p>Toward the middle of the table Hinata spotted Kageyama flanked on either side by Bokuto and Kuroo. Daichi, Tanaka, and Suga were behind him conversing with the Nekoma and Fukurodani crew members in attendance. </p><p>When they made it to their other shipmates Hinata had a chance to take a closer look at the room. On their way, Noya and Tsukishima had mentioned some of the crews that would be in attendance. Now Hinata had a chance to put faces to the names.</p><p>Across from Kageyama was Ushijima with Tendou, Semi, and who he assumed was Shirabu, their secondary gunner but almost as deadly as Tendou. </p><p>Closer to the head of the table was the captain of the Inarizaki, Kita Shinsuke. Tsukishima had explained that while he was one of the less intimidating pirate captains, his crew was not one to be messed with. Specifically their gunners. The Miya twins stood behind their captain with an aura of confidence, one looking bored and the other looked smug talking with one of their other crew members.</p><p>Towards the back of the table Hinata couldn’t help but notice another crew settling down. The captain looked somewhat bored but it was the man behind him that made Hinata’s eyes widen. He was huge, all muscle and height, with an angry expression plastered on his face. Noya had mentioned him. A gunner from the Dateko crew. Their trio of gunners were called “the iron wall”. With just the three of them, they could hold back an entire fleet of ships, or at least that’s how the story goes. Hinata decided he didn’t want to cross paths with that pirate in particular.</p><p>He doesn’t have time to scan the rest of the room as two loud bangs reverberate in the space. The loud chatter settles down until it completely stops. For a second Hinata thought it was a gun going off. He remembers Daichi’s words the day before. ‘No weapons are allowed on the island.’</p><p>He then realizes the sound was from a sort of makeshift gavel. Holding said gavel at the head of the table was a man who looked to be about mid-40s. His blonde hair was held out of his face with fabric tied around his head. He raises an eyebrow as he removes the cigarette from his mouth. </p><p>“Let the Gathering of the East begin,” says the man, taking a seat.</p><p>Noya leans towards Hinata. “That’s Ukai,” he whispers.</p><p>Hinata’s head snaps to face his friend with wide eyes. “UKAI? The Ukai?!” He had heard many stories about Ukai, but they were from the older fishermen. He assumed the infamous Captain Ukai would be dead by now. Or at least very old.</p><p>“Not /that/ Ukai. You’re probably thinking of his father. His son, Keishin, took over his fathers ship after he passed away. He also took over the responsibility as head of The Gathering.”</p><p>Hinata nodded along and tried to catch up with what they had missed.</p><p>“-like we don’t know what our greatest threat is at the moment,” came the sarcastic remarks from a captain Hinata couldn’t see.</p><p>“Fair enough,” replied Ukai with a shrug. He looks at someone closer to him and nods his head. “Daisho.” </p><p>The name makes Hinata tense. He had spent the night thinking about what the captain had said. Thinking about his family. Thinking about a stupid plan that he would ultimately have to decide before the end of the night if the risk was worth it.</p><p>He can’t see the captain until he stands. He looks unimpressed, but then the familiar smirk makes its way into his face. </p><p>“The Royal Navy has been increasing their fleets focusing on tracking down and arresting pirates for their crimes.”</p><p>“Arresting? How many have they arrested?” Comes a shout. The question is redundant.</p><p>“They don’t arrest us, they kill us.” This brings about some more shouts as people start yelling over each other.</p><p>“How’d they find the Seidou?!”</p><p>“They’re tracking us!”</p><p>Hinata has to almost cover his ears from the noise when Ukai slams the gavel three times on the table.</p><p>“Jesus CHRIST,”  He says taking another drag of his cigarette. “Daisho, what else?”</p><p>“They have a new fleet of 5 ships under the control of their newly promoted Commodore Atobe.” </p><p>As he says the name he notes how Kageyama’s body tenses and he’s pointedly staring ahead. For just a moment the two captain’s eyes connect. Daisho’s smirk widens. Hinata also notices the tension in his captain’s shoulders.</p><p>“They plan to head towards the north in the next few days and move their way down south. The fleet lead by Commodore Sakaki will be doing the opposite, heading down south and making their way north.” He sits down then, resting his elbows on the table and leaning forward. “That isn’t counting the remaining fleets under the command of Admiral Washijo. So wherever you plan to go in the near future, I suggest you prepare for a fight.” At his last statement chaos ensues again.</p><p>The remainder of the meeting involved planning for potential battle. Many captains and their crews were arguing that the entire group should sail together taking down one fleet after the other. Others were in favor of splitting into groups to fight them all at once, negating the chance for another fleet to come to aid the naval fleet.</p><p>“So we’ve come down to the decision of fighting as a full or partial fleet,” Ukai simplifies. “Those in favor of one combined fleet say aye.”</p><p>A handful of crews say ‘aye’.</p><p>Ukai takes another drag of his cigarette. He quickly scans the room again. “Those in favor of multiple smaller fleets say aye.”</p><p>The aye’s this time are more pronounced. The Crow, Nekoma, Fukurodani, Inarizaki, Shiratorizawa, and Dateko crews are just a few siding with this option. It’s clearly the choice of most crews.</p><p>“And there we go,” he shrugs. “Captains, it’s up to you to get your groups together. We don’t have exact coordinates for these fleets but we know their general directions.” He dabs out the end of his cigarette. “To make things a little simpler, Captain Ushijima will be a part of the northern fleet, Captain Kita will be in the central fleet. Captain Kageyama will be in the Southern fleet.” He stands again with the gavel in his hand.  “The rest of you plan accordingly.” With the slam of the gavel, The Gathering is over.</p><p>The volume in the space increases exponentially. Hinata’s still focused on the back of Kageyama’s head and the tension in his shoulders that has yet to dissipate since Daisho mentioned Commodore Atobe. He assumes it must be someone Kageyama had known when he was a part of the Royal Navy.</p><p>Suddenly there’s an arm around his shoulder and he’s being dragged back towards the exit.</p><p>“Come on!” Shouts Noya, his arm tightening into more of a chokehold. “Tonight’s the big night!”</p><p>Hinata trips over his feet trying to keep up with his quick strides down the stairs. “Huh?”</p><p>Turning quickly, Noya comes to a halt right in front of the ginger. “Ya know! The big night, with the drinking and the performers and all that.” He turns again to continue his descent.</p><p>“Sounds like everyone night,” Hinata responds sarcastically.</p><p>“Yeah, but tonight there’s a huge bonfire in the central square and everyone’s gonna be there.” Hinata could feel the excitement radiating off the pirate as he spoke. “And tonight is when the deals are made.”</p><p>Hinata pauses mid-step. His stomach dropping in fear. Deals? Did Noya somehow know what Hinata was planning?</p><p>“Man I hope we partner with decent crews.”</p><p>A deep breath is let out by Hinata, as he continues his trek down the stairs.</p><p>———————————</p><p>When they make it to the central square of the island, the festivities are in full swing. Musicians are playing loud, the people are talking louder, and the alcohol is flowing.</p><p>“Hinata! Noya!” The two see Asahi waving over at a table with the rest of the crew.</p><p>When they get closer Hinata begins to pick up their discussion.</p><p>“-saying they know how to fight,” finishes Tsukishima looking at the remnants of rum in his now empty glass.</p><p>“Well I don’t give a shit!” Tanaka says exasperated while throwing his hands up. “The guy’s a prick!”</p><p>“Who’s a prick?” Questions Noya as he slides into the bench next to Asahi.</p><p>Tanaka lets out a grunt of annoyance. “That bastard from The Aoba Johsai, Oikawa Tooru.”</p><p>A snort comes from Suga who’s nursing his ale. “Honestly I’m surprised he kept his mouth shut for the majority of the meeting.”</p><p>Just then another person drops into a seat at the table. Hinata looks over to see the captain looking slightly out of it. The look of a person that fully intended to get drunk to forget whatever was going through his mind.</p><p>It was Suga who broke the silence. “That bad?”</p><p>The captain chugs half of his beer before setting it down on the table.</p><p>“No. We’ve got the Nekoma and the Fukurodani.”</p><p>There were a few hoots and hands banging on the table in excitement.</p><p>Daichi is still staring at the captain. “And?”</p><p>Kageyama’s eyes are zoned out on the middle of the table “and the Aoba Johsai.”</p><p>A few groans spill from the crew. “It’ll be fine,” starts Daichi. “Like Tsukishima said, they know how to fight. That’s what we’ll need when it comes down to it.”</p><p>The rest of the night is filled with drinking, song, and conversing with the other crews. Hinata had lost track of his drinks at some point in the night making his mind a bit hazy. Every so often he thinks he sees Kageyama staring at him from across the way. </p><p>While Hinata is having a discussion with Terushima about the best knots to use when building nets, he sees familiar snake-like eyes peering in his direction. His head goes empty for a second as he watches the Nohebi captain walk down a side street that leads towards the docks. </p><p>This was his chance. He excuses himself from the conversation and follows in the direction of the captain. The sounds of the crews begin to fade out as he gets closer to the man. He’s about 30 paces behind when Daisho slows to a stop, clasping his hands behind his back.</p><p>“I was wondering if you’d take my offer.”</p><p>Hinata can’t see his face, but he can hear the smile in his tone. It makes him uneasy, even in his slightly drunken state.</p><p>“You.. you’ll take me back to Karasuno?”</p><p>Daisho turns on his heel to face Hinata. Sure enough, that sickly smile is plastered on his face. Looking like a predator who just caught his prey.</p><p>“I can.” He takes a few steps closer to him. “But what’s in it for me?” He questions, cocking his head to the side.</p><p>“10 pieces of gold?” </p><p>The captain gives the ginger haired man a contemplative look and then straightens himself. </p><p>“Let’s discuss the rest of the details back at my ship,” he says finally. He turns without another word, continuing to the docks.</p><p>Hinata’s brain is yelling at him to turn back and stay with his crew, but his heart pulls him towards the possibility of seeing his mother and sister again. His legs move him forward into the darkness towards the docks.</p><p>———————————</p><p>Back at the central square, it doesn’t take long for The Crow’s captain to notice someone was missing. His eyes search for ginger hair and a heavy feeling weighs on him when he realizes he’s no longer in the square. At this realization, he makes his way over to the man he put in charge of an important task. A task that he’s currently failing at.</p><p>“Noya,” he says grabbing his arm and yanking him away from his animated conversation with Tendou. “Where’s Hinata?”</p><p>“Huh?” Noya questions blinking through his alcohol haze.</p><p>“Hinata. Where is he?”</p><p>“Uh I don’t know. I think he went back to the ship.”</p><p>Kageyama lets go of Noya’s arm and turns towards the direction of the docks. Should he go make sure he’s okay? What if he’s sick? Kageyama had noticed him drinking a lot throughout the night.</p><p>Then his words from the night before hit the captain hard.</p><p>‘Stop acting like you give a shit!’</p><p>He knew where it came from. He hadn’t exactly been subtle in his act of avoiding Hinata in the days after he had kissed him. He knew it would confuse him, but he hoped he could get over it or at least go back to hating him so it was easier to let him go. He was an ass, as Hinata put it, because he let his emotions get the better of him. It was also partially because he let himself think for a second that Hinata would reciprocate those feelings.</p><p>The captain turns his attention back to the rum in his hands and takes a long drink before returning to the conversations happening around him.<br/>
———————————</p><p>The sky is beginning to brighten when the crews finally begin to disperse. The bonfire has died down significantly and the musicians have begun to pack up. </p><p>The crews of The Crow, The Nekoma, and The Fukurodani, who had turned into one large group at some point in the night, begin their journey back towards the docks. The group is mixed with different crew members helping guide other, very drunk, crew members back to their respective ships. The first ship they get to is The Crow.</p><p>It’s quiet as if no one is on board. Kageyama assumes Hinata went to bed. He takes that into account as he helps Kiyoko try to quietly drag a drunken Tanaka down the stairs to bed. It’s not until they’re down there that a sinking feeling comes back to Kageyama’s stomach. </p><p>The room is empty.</p><p>He does a quick walk around, throwing blankets and pillows around frantically.</p><p>“Kagey-?“ Kiyoko begins until the captain runs up the stairs.</p><p>Above deck he’s met with the rest of the group laughing at Bokuto’s drunkenly trying time climb the main mast. All laughter ceases as soon as they lay eyes on Kageyama.</p><p>“Hinata’s not here.” His eyes are frantically scanning the ship, hoping he just missed him beforehand.</p><p>Kenma takes a step forward looking confused. “He’s not dow-“ </p><p>“NO!” Kageyama shouts, cutting him off.</p><p>At the outburst, most of the people present sober up. </p><p>“Alright,” starts Kuroo, “drop off anyone who’s too out of it at their ships. Everyone else break off into groups and look for Hinata.”</p><p>“If you run into any other crews, see if you can get some extra help,” adds Akaashi. He looks at Kageyama with a serious expression. “We’ll find him.”</p><p>Kageyama can only nod, a million different scenarios in his head. </p><p>The group disperses and begins their search of the island.</p><p>“T-this is my fault,” Noya whispers looking to the ground. “You told me to keep an eye on him and I-“</p><p>Kageyama’s face pinches as he tries to keep his emotions in check. “It’s not your fault,” is all he can’t get out before he abruptly turns and makes his way to the captains quarters. </p><p>When he closes the door he shrugs off his jacket and throws it on his desk. He looks for a moment at the bag he placed there earlier in the day. The bag filled with peaches.</p><p>He had seen them at a stall and thought they could help with his apology for his behavior over the past few days. He imagined the smile on Hinata’s face when he would see them. Then he would finally tell Hinata that he’ll take him home. And then apologize again for not telling him earlier.</p><p>But he’s gone. The captain hides his face in his hands and tries to steady his uneven breathing. He hopes he’s just out on a walk again. He won’t even be mad this time, as long as he comes back.</p><p>The sound of running on the deck brings Kageyama out of his thoughts. Suddenly his door is thrown open by Daichi with Suga, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi hustling in behind him. They’re out of breath but Suga manages to speak first.</p><p>“We know where he is.”</p><p>Kageyama’s eyes widen. The pause from the group makes his heart race.</p><p>“Aone said he saw him at the docks a few hours ago..” Suga stops and nervously looks at Daichi. “..boarding the Nohebi with Daisho.”</p><p>There’s another pause. The others looking to Kageyama for what was to come next. Kageyama isn’t looking at anyone. He’s staring at the ground with a blank expression, almost as if he hadn’t heard the discovery at all.</p><p>“What the fuck.”</p><p>Kageyama feels every inch of his body burn. He thinks back to the look Daisho had given Hinata at the tavern the other night. The way he smiled at him like a new toy he could play with. Kageyama’s jaw clenches. He can taste bile in his mouth. And all at once his expression changes to one of rage.</p><p>“What the FUCK!”</p><p>It all happened quickly. Kageyama reaches for his sword that was propped against the desk. He shoves past his crewmen and out the door onto the deck where the other three crews had gathered once again. </p><p>“Kageyama!” Pleads Suga, following the captain down the plank to the dock. The rest of the crews follow as well. “You can’t bring weapons onto th-“</p><p>Kageyama unsheathes his sword and turns to point it at the sailing master. Sugawara stops in his pursuit. “No,” he replies through clenched teeth. His voice is low and deadly. His eyes hold a fire that could burn a man alive.</p><p>“No,” he repeats louder shaking his head slowly. “He doesn’t get to lay a HAND on my men and get away with it. I’m gonna show him what happens when he crosses the FUCKING line.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remember kids, communication can solve so many problems before they become problems.</p><p>Also if you need a visual of the island, I based it entirely off of Shipwreck Cove from Pirates of the Caribbean :) I always thought it looked so fucking cool!</p><p>This was my longest chapter yet but I knew I wanted to end it on this cliffhanger so I just kept writing lolol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Choice is Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Two hours prior]</p>
<p>Hinata walks onto The Nohebi, noticing that more than a few crew were already aboard. As they make their way down the deck, Daisho makes eye contact with two men and gives them a nod. Hinata continues to follow Daisho into the captain's quarters with the uneasiness in his stomach growing. The room is so similar to Kageyama's own, but so different at the same time. It has the same dark wood paneling with windows on the back wall, a large desk in the center, and chairs placed around the room. While the setup was the same, the walls were more bare. The desk was missing the clutter of maps and papers, chaotically organized some way or another, that was a staple in Kageyama's quarters. It didn't have the same comfort here.</p>
<p>The Nohebi captain turns when he reaches his desk, crossing his arms and leaning against the front. His expression seems content, like everything is going his way. It makes Hinata's body tense. He shouldn't be here.</p>
<p>"So," starts the captain, "now that we're not going to be bothered, let's get to the details. You want passage to Karasuno, and my ship happens to be headed in that general direction thanks to our partnership with the Inarizaki crew. But you think ten gold pieces is going to cut it for a month long voyage?" His expression morphs into one of mocking and Hinata's heart sinks. "Don't be so naive, little bird."</p>
<p>"But I don't hav-"</p>
<p>"I don't need money," he smirks. "But I think you have something more valuable for me."</p>
<p>Hinata's mind draws a blank. What could he want? What's more valuable than gold? He watches Daisho straighten himself and begin to take a slow step towards him.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you've heard by now that I have specific trade. Information." He takes another step closer. "Just a little information and I'll take you home." Another step.</p>
<p>A jolt of panic runs through Hinata's body. For a split second he imagines having to spend a month aboard a ship with a man who makes him this uncomfortable. Feeling like he's being watched constantly. Feeling unsure if he's even being taken home for certain. But then he thinks of home. He thinks of the docks, the tavern filled with the old fishermen and the road leading up the hill to his home. He thinks of seeing his sister in the garden picking berries, his mother calling from the kitchen that supper was ready, the smell of a home cooked meal wafting through the air, and his father yelling from down the road carrying the catch from that day.</p>
<p>Hinata holds his ground, not wavering at the predator approaching. "What do you want to know?"</p>
<p>The side of the captains mouth slides into a smirk. "Tell me everything you know about Kageyama's connection to Commodore Atobe."</p>
<p>This throws Hinata off. Kageyama had never said anything about the Commodore, but Hinata had made his own assumption based on his reaction to the name during the gathering. He either knew him from his days in the Royal Navy, or perhaps he was the man Kageyama had mistakenly looked up to all those years ago.</p>
<p>Hinata remembers Noya's words from the night before. 'There's a rumor that Daisho's selling out other pirates.' Tanaka's voice also echoes in his head, 'Rule #1: never trust a pirate.'</p>
<p>"I don't know anything."</p>
<p>The smirk disappears from Daisho's face, replaced with a look of annoyance. "Now we both know that's not quite true." </p>
<p>He takes another step closer. Hinata's body reacts before his brain does, taking a step backwards.</p>
<p>"You see," Daisho starts, taking yet another step closer resulting in another step back from Hinata. "I make it my business to know everybody's business. One think I know about your precious captain is he may try his best to pretend to be a ruthless pirate, blowing up ships and all that, but he's a fool. A soft little fool. And what I've heard from my sources is that this softness recently has been directed towards you." </p>
<p>He takes another step closer. Hinata tries to take his own step backwards, but his back collides with the door. Panic washes through him as Daisho places his hands on the door on either side of Hinata's head.</p>
<p>"Now, let's try this again, little bird." Hinata can feel his breath on his face, he's so close. "Just tell me what you know and I'll take you home. What do you say?"</p>
<p>He imagines being back on The Crow, walking onto the desk and seeing the crew, his crew, his family. Thinking back on his mother and sister, again the battle rages within him over where home really was now. He may not know the answer yet, but he knows that in this moment he needs to get off this ship immediately. Hinata's hand grasps the door handle.</p>
<p>"No thanks." Hinata turns the handle and uses his weight to push the door open. He feels the breeze from the deck hit his neck and relief washes over him. But that relief only last for a moment before he feels two pairs of hands grab him by the arms, shoving him back into the captain's quarters.</p>
<p>He stumbles, falling to the ground. Looking up he watches as the door, his chance to escape, close again. Shaking in terror, Hinata flicks his gaze over to the captain who is now flanked by two crewmen he recognizes from the tavern the other night.</p>
<p>"Well, we could have done this the easy way, but I see that's not going to work anymore." Daisho crouches down and grabs Hinata's jaw tightly. "We'll be casting off in just a few hours, at dawn. And then it's up to you were you go from there. Either give me the information I want and go home... or don't and you'll go to the bottom of the ocean instead." He releases Hinata's jaw with a sickly smile and stands. "The choice is yours."</p>
<p>He turns towards the door, but stops just before opening it. Looking over his shoulder, he addresses the two crewmen still standing over Hinata. "Make sure our little bird is... comfortable."</p>
<p>--------------------</p>
<p>Terrified. There was no other way to describe what Hinata was feeling. He had tried to run again, but the men had grabbed him before he could take more than two steps. They tied him to one of the chairs they had moved into the center of the room. He had tried to scream, but a hand was clasped over his mouth muffling his attempt to be heard. Then they tied a piece of cloth over his mouth to gag him. He could do nothing after that except cry. Even after a few minutes of tears, he was smacked into silence. His cheeks were still stinging. Hinata wasn't sure how much time had gone by, but he could see the sky turning into the light blue of dawn through the windows. </p>
<p>The crew from The Crow should be back by now, he thought. Did they notice he was missing? Did they even care? They had to, right? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had to... right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> 'Don't wander around alone at night.'<br/>
'Your hair. It reminds me of the sunset.'<br/>
'What did I tell you about wandering around here alone?!'<br/>
'I like peaches.' </em>
</p>
<p>Tears begin to well up in Hinata's eyes again remembering the last thing he said to Kageyama. He didn't mean it. He didn't want him to stop caring. But maybe that was it. Maybe he did stop.</p>
<p>--------------------</p>
<p>"Kageyama wait!" Suga pleaded, grabbing his arm. The captain fixed him with a glare that could kill, but before he could get out a word in protest, Suga beat him to it. "At least let us come with you."</p>
<p>Kageyama can see the hurt and concern in the navigators eyes. He can see the conflicting emotions too. Knowing they'll be breaking some of the only rules pirates follow, but knowing it's necessary to save one of their own. He gives a quick nod and before he knows it, his crew has passed around their hoard of weapons to not only their crew, but also the members of the Fukurodani and Nekoma who are present.</p>
<p>"Now," starts Kageyama, giving the crews a serious expression, "Let's bring him home."</p>
<p>The crews shout as they make their way to The Nohebi with fire in their eyes and their weapons at the ready.</p>
<p>When they close in on the ship they see the crew on deck hustling in preparation to cast off. Kageyama's blood boils. When one of the crewmen spots them he begins to shout something that Kageyama assumes is a warning to their crew and the captain of the incoming group. The group makes it to the boarding plank when Daisho comes forward. He stands at the top of the plank with his usual cocky smile.</p>
<p>"Now, now, I do believe weapons are to stay on ships at all times. Surely you know that Kageyama."</p>
<p>Kageyama ignores the taunting. He has bigger concerns.</p>
<p>"Where is he?"</p>
<p> "Who ever could you be referring to?" </p>
<p>"Cut the SHIT Diasho." He roars as he begins to climb the deck pointing his sword at the Snake of the Sea. "Where the FUCK is he?!"</p>
<p>The smile doesn't waver from Daisho's face. "Your little bird came to me of his own volition. It's not my fault you wouldn't give him what he wanted."</p>
<p>Kageyama's steps falter. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>The Nohebi captain's smile deepens. "All the poor little bird wanted was to go home. But he couldn't get that from you could he, Kageyama?" He fakes a pout. "You didn't want him to fly away did you."</p>
<p>For a second there's silence. Kageyama grimaces. He knew it was his fault this had happened. He should have told Hinata earlier that he would take him home still.. if that's what he wanted. This all could have been avoided if he had just not been so greedy, wanting to keep him close for as long as possible. </p>
<p>
  <em> It's your fault. It's all your fault. He hates you. You brought this upon yourself. It's your fault! </em>
</p>
<p>"SHUT UP!" He screams. </p>
<p>"If he wants to go then fine," Kageyama relents. "But he needs to say it to my face. So I'll ask again. Where. Is. He?"</p>
<p>Daisho's smile becomes tight. He knows he can't cast off until Kageyama and his little crow crew get off his back. He had someone tailing the crow captain for the past few nights, so he figures just a small poke is all it could take at this point to break his spirits further.</p>
<p>"You know," Daisho says tilting his head and raising his eyebrows. "he told me he didn't want to see you again. Something about you 'being an ass all the time'."</p>
<p>Kageyama's jaw clenches and his grip on his sword tightens. He takes a few more steps, bringing the two captains face to face. "If you don't bring him to me right fucking now. I will rip this ship apart until it's nothing but scraps."</p>
<p>A throaty chuckle comes from the other captain. "Alright tough guy. How about we settle this appropriately. Grab a pistol and sword. First to draw blood gets what they want."</p>
<p>There's a murmur among the pirates now. It's the way all disputes were settled. A duel. Two pirates will stand back to back and, at the word of the Quartermaster, turn and fire their pistols. Whoever draws blood first wins. If they both miss, they take to their swords.</p>
<p>"Fine." Kageyama descends the plank quickly and walks over to Daichi who's already holding out his pistol with a worried expression. As he tries to pull the pistol away, Daichi holds it tighter for a moment. Kageyama holds his Quartermaster's gaze. He gives another tug at the pistol and Daichi lets it fall from his hand.</p>
<p>"Don't give me that look," Kageyama mumbles. "It's like you think I'm a lousy shot."</p>
<p>"You ARE a lousy shot," he whispers back seriously.</p>
<p>The black haired pirate closes his eyes for a moment and gives a sigh. When he opens them he levels the Quartermaster with a determined look. </p>
<p>"I won't lose this. I'm not leaving here without him." And with that he trudges back up the plank. </p>
<p>The three crews also make their way up the plank to watch the battle unfold from the sidelines. It's silent as the two captains stand back to back. The Nohebi's Quartermaster, Saikishima, moves the spectating crews away from the line of fire and calls for the captains to ready themselves.</p>
<p>"As usual, take 10 paces, turn and shoot. If both parties miss, you will immediately continue with battle by sword. At the ready!"</p>
<p>Kageyama let's out a slow steady breath. </p>
<p>"Begin."</p>
<p>One step.<br/>
<em>I hope he's okay </em><br/>
Two steps.<br/>
<em>I hope he's safe. </em><br/>
Three.<br/>
<em>I should have been honest with him. </em><br/>
Four.<br/>
<em>I should have been honest with myself. </em><br/>
Five.<br/>
<em>I wish i could take back the way I acted. </em><br/>
Six.<br/>
<em>Come back to me. </em><br/>
Seven.<br/>
<em>Come Home. </em><br/>
Eight.<br/>
<em> I'm so sorry. </em><br/>
Nine.<br/>
<em>Please forgive me. </em><br/>
Ten.</p>
<p>Kageyama turns and pulls the trigger.</p>
<p>--------------------<br/>
[15 minutes prior]</p>
<p>The silence in the captain's quarters is disrupted by shouting on the deck. Hinata can barely make out what the crewman is shouting through the door. It sounded like he said 'crews approaching'. The shouting got louder along with heavy footsteps of the crewman running closer to the quarterdeck, and in turn the captain's quarters. He came to a distance where Hinata could now confirm what he was hearing.</p>
<p>"CROWS APPROACHING!"</p>
<p>A tightness returned to Hinata's chest, but it wasn't fear like before, it was happiness. Pure, unrelenting joy. They found him. They came for him. He came for him.</p>
<p>He can hear muffled sounds through the door, but can't understand what's going on.</p>
<p>"Cut the SHIT Daisho. Where the FUCK is he?!"</p>
<p>Hinata knows that voice. His heart tightens. He tries to yell Kageyama's name through his mouth gag and begins pulling against his restraints. He feels the ropes cut into his skin be he doesn't care. He's here.</p>
<p>"Hey," calls the crewman that had been put in charge of watching him. He walks over, grabbing Hinata by the hair and yanking his head back. He gasps at the pain in his scalp and feels tears prick at the corners of his eyes. "Shut the fuck up or I'll make you regret opening your mouth."</p>
<p>With the arrival of his crew, came the arrival of a new wave of confidence.</p>
<p>"Go to hell!" Even with the gag, his words were clear enough for the message to be heard. </p>
<p>He knew it was stupid. He was in no position to fight. So the feeling of a fist against his jaw didn't come as a total shock. The force knocks his chair over and him along with it. His head slams into the wood flood with a loud thunk and his vision fades for what he thinks is just a few seconds, but it must have been longer. Hinata groans in pain for a moment, but is interrupted by the sound of two gunshots and then silence. All at once every worst possible thought came into his head. He screams out Kageyama's name in agony, fresh tears escaping his eyes.</p>
<p>"I said shut up!" Hinata feels a fist in his hair again and a fist hit his temple. His vision blurs out again, but not before he feels a foot slam into his stomach. And then it's dark.</p>
<p>--------------------</p>
<p>The crews hold their breath as they survey the scene in front of them. Daichi stares intently at Kageyama looking for any indication that he's been hit. Within a few seconds it's clear both parties missed their shots. The sound of swords being unsheathed is heard and the fight continues.</p>
<p>Daisho charges at Kageyama and the shouting from the spectating crews grows louder. With every clash of their swords Kageyama feels his resolve grow stronger. He won't leave here without Hinata. He was a lousy shot, Daichi was right, but his skill with a sword was unmatched among his crew. </p>
<p>Daisho kept on the offensive, leaving Kageyama on defense. He concludes that Daisho's sword fighting is sloppy and his footwork is a mess. After just a few swings Kageyama already has his attack pattern down. Their swords connect once again. He shoves against them with his entire body weight, causing Daisho to stumble backwards off balance. When he charges in again and thrusts his sword, aiming for the black haired pirates side, Kageyama side steps, turns his wrist, brings the sword end close to the handle, and flicks his wrist. This causes the sword to fall out of the Nohebi captain's hand. Kageyama reaches forward, gripping the other captains shirt collar and raising his sword with the point aimed right at his throat piercing it just enough to draw a small amount of blood.</p>
<p>There's complete silence on the deck as the two captains stare each other down. Kageyama sees a flicker of fear in the others eyes.</p>
<p>"I could do it you know," he says slowly. "It wouldn't be going against the rules." He adds just enough pressure for a drop of blood to roll down the captains neck. "Bring him to me. Now."</p>
<p>For a second no one moves. Then Daisho looks over at a member of his crew and gives a small nod. The silence continues, except for the sound of the crew members hurried steps to the captain's quarters. Kageyama keeps his gaze on the man in front of him. He revels for a moment in the fear, pain, and humiliation flicking across his face. It's not until the sound of multiple feet and something dragging is heard that he looks away.</p>
<p>There, half unconscious with a swollen, bloody, tear-stained face, and a gag falling from his mouth, was Hinata being dragged from the captain's quarters. Too many emotions boiled in Kageyama's body at that moment. The strongest of those was full on rage. He wanted the entire crew dead. He wanted to hear them screaming in pain. He wanted to rip them apart limb from limb until you couldn't distinguish one body from another. </p>
<p>But then Hinata's head raises for a moment, eyes meeting the captains. A weak smile on his face. And just like that, suddenly nothing matters except having Hinata close. He releases Daisho's collar and drops his sword rushing over to take him into his arms. Hinata falls into him, unable to hold himself upright.</p>
<p>The other Crow crew members rush over as well, while Kuroo and Akaashi begin violently cussing out the Nohebi captain and crew for what they've done. Suga tries to take Hinata from Kageyama to asses his injuries, but the captain holds him closer continuously whispering to the ginger haired crewman.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm gonna kill him. I'll fucking kill him. I'll-" A hand weakly grasps the captains arm causing him to halt his rambling.</p>
<p>"Kageyama," comes the barely audible voice. Kageyama waits with baited breath. The other crew members around him stop speaking as well. "Let's go home."</p>
<p>Tears sting at the edges of Kageyama's eyes as he slowly nods. "Okay," he whispers back. "Okay. Let's go home."</p>
<p>He picks up Hinata bridal style and turns, walking across the deck. Before he steps onto the plank he turns back to face the Nohebi's captain, fixing him with a glare.</p>
<p>"If you ever come for any of my crew again, I won't hesitate to run my blade through your throat." With that he walks down the plank with the other crews in tow.</p>
<p>--------------------</p>
<p>As they board The Crow the crews discuss what happened, but Kageyama hears none of the discussion. Kiyoko rushes up to him and the injured man in his arms. </p>
<p>"We need to get him into a bed, " she says surveying the injuries she can see at the moment.</p>
<p>"He can have mine," the captain responds without pause.</p>
<p>Kiyoko nods. "I'll be right back. Make sure you have his head elevated."</p>
<p>He asks Kenma and Noya to help bring Hinata to his room. The room is connected to the captain's quarters, so the two assist in navigating through the space. When Kageyama sets him down on the mattress he lets out a groan, his face pinching in pain.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Kageyama whispers again. "I'm sorry. Just lay down and rest."</p>
<p>Hinata's face pinches again, but this time with a different mention. His eyes are still closed, but tears begin to roll down the sides of his face.</p>
<p>"No," Kageyama pleads in a quiet tone, kneeling down next to the bed. The other two pirates look at each other, silently agreeing to give the two some privacy, and exit the room. "No. Hey. You're okay." He brushes a hand lightly over the side of his face, wiping away the tears. "No one is going to hurt you again. I promise."</p>
<p>Hinata mumbles something incoherent.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>A hiccup escapes Hinata's mouth as he tries again. "I didn't mean it," he slurs shaking his head slowly, more tears rolling down his cheeks. "Please care. Please care about me."</p>
<p>The captain can't help his own tears from falling. He puts his face in his hand, the other still holding the side of Hinata's face.</p>
<p>"We're a fucking mess you know that?" He says letting out a weak laugh. He hears a soft knock on the door and wipes his eyes quickly while standing. "Come in."</p>
<p>Kiyoko enters with the first aid box and a few extra items under her arms. "Kageyama, you can stay here if you want, but I would suggest heading to the deck to thank the other crews personally."</p>
<p>He didn't want to leave. He didn't want Hinata out of his sight, not after everything that just happened. He looks down at the man in his bed, watching as Kiyoko uses a damp cloth to wipe the dried blood off the side of his mouth. The orange haired man catches his eye and gives him a soft smile and slight nod towards the door telling him to go.</p>
<p>"I'm not going anywhere."</p>
<p>With a quiet sigh he brushes his hand through the mans hair once more and turns to head back to the deck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really thought about putting the cliffhanger at the part right after Hinata get's kicked in the stomach just to be a bitch lolol but I really just needed to push through to get some of that comfort. I think I said this before, but i'm not a huge angst lover. Like the part with Hinata thinking Kageyama got shot was all of like three sentences and it physically pained me to write it out lolol.</p>
<p>Anyways I hope y'all liked this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>